The Real Doctor
by Doctor me
Summary: A trip, a nice trip to Cardiff and maybe BBC studios. That's all my friends and I were hoping for. However soon after we arived on the set things began to get weird. We weren't aloud down different hallways, and couldn't ask about where certain actors (Like David Tennant). As usual my friends and I set aside what we are told and start to look for David. That's when things get real.
1. Chapter 1

Drool poured from my mouth and into my hand. The plane ride had fully gotten my attention; I was aware of everything. Everything but my psychotic friends who were slowly making their way up behind my seat. Two blinding beams of blue and green made my eyes cross and a high pitched noise blasted its way into my ears.

"Holy Tardis of Gallifrey!" I fell feet first out in between all the seats. Shooting up I snatched Cathrine's and Dieter's sonic screwdrivers from them. I was about to force open the window and through them out of it, but the thought of being sucked out the window stopped me. The two of them leaned back against the seat just as Cody popped his head around the back of the chair.

"Who's ready for Cardiff?" His smile spread all the way across his face.

You see my friends Calli, Cathrine, Dieter, Cody, and I have saved for years to get enough money to travel to Cardiff. Plus if everything goes right we'll be able to visit the set of Doctor Who. The only problem the plane ride, it was taking too long. We have all agreed to ditch America and go live in England. It'll work, we all believe in our poorly thought out moving plan.

After a few more extremely boring hours the plane began to make its way down to Earth. We didn't even wait for the plane's wheels to hit the ground, we were gone. With a flashing bolt we sped to our hotel, and so are one week of freedom has begun. We went to our separate rooms and tossed our bags on the floor. When we all meet back up in the lobby and began to figure out what to do next.

"To BBC Studios!" All of us shouted.

We all stood outside the studio and stared at it for a while. After the Fangirl/Fanboy moment we headed inside. We were soon greeted by a tour guide; after we explained everything and paid we began the tour. All of our minds were blown by the pure awesomeness of it all. My head turned all around and then my eye caught something; then my brain corrected itself and I realized that it was someone. I looked closer and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Um excuse me, but is that who I think it is?" I pointed a figure over at the person.

The guide turned from what he was saying and smiled, "Ah yes you must mean Mr. Tennant."

"That's who I thought it was." My mind stopped working at the sight of him, "Where's he's going?"

The guide's mood seemed to change, "Nothing that concerns you." He began to walk away again. Just as my friends began to leave I held them back.

"So you want to check out where Mr. Tennant is going?" I grinned.

"We can't." Calli tried to sound convincing. At the end of it all we laughed and snuck away. I lead us through the hallways trying to find where David Tennant had gone. I swung around a corner and looked back at my friends.

"Something has to be back here." I plowed head first into a door. Shaking my head I saw that the door looked just like the outside of the Tardis. Standing up, and almost falling back down from the hit I tried to open the door. Locked, of course it was. "How do we get in?" Dieter tried to unlock it with his sonic screwdriver but it work out. I scratched my head then pulled out a small pocket knife. In a few moments the lock clicked and the door swung open. "Come on." We all walked into the Tardis.

David walked back into the main hallway and nearly collided with one of the tour guides. Side stepping just in time David avoid the crash, "Whoa, what's going on Ron?" he saw the fear in his eyes. It took a moment but after a second Ron finally got the words out.

"I lost a group of tourist." Ron didn't believe that David didn't understand what was happening.

David began to think, then slowly began to realize what was happing, "Where did they go?"

"The last I saw of them they were asking about the hallway." Ron stopped.

"Oh no." David turned on his heel and began to run back through the studio. His fear was beginning to rise and his feet started to move faster. His hand hooked the corner of the wall and he whipped around the corner. He stopped in mid run when he saw the open door, "This can't be happening!"

"Hey Haley check this out." Calli called me over to the center of the Tardis. I couldn't believe that I was inside David Tennant's Tardis. I moved next to Calli and looked down at the controls. "It seems that the Tardis is actually working." She said, "This is amazing."

"What no way let me take a look?" I said. My hands seem to gain a mind of its own, without even thinking they began to work on controlling the Tardis. Before I could do anything major someone burst through the open door. I couldn't see who it was because the light cast a shadow over him.

"Wait stop! Don't touch anything!" The person shouted, but it was too late my hand had hit the final button. The Tardis lurched and began to rock violently. I saw David Tennant fall forward from the door way. Then we all heard it; the sound of time and space being bent, the sound of the Tardis.

"Oh boy." Cathrine whispered as we were thrown around.

I fell next to David and whacked my head on a metal rail. Trying to stand I looked over at him, "What's happening?"

"What do think?" He managed to stand and started to make his way across the Tardis, "I have to stop the, WHOA!" The Tardis shook wildly and it sent David flat on his back. "Oh that hurts." He stumbled around some more still trying to stop the Tardis, but David couldn't keep his footing.

"For God's sake some one stop this thing!" I shouted trying to help David and Cody to their feet. From the corner of my eye I saw Dieter and Calli throw themselves at the controls. I was about to go help them but Cathrine crashed into me. Helping each other we all circled around the Tardis controls. David began to tell us what to do, and slowly the vibrations stopped. When the Tardis fully stopped we all stood still waiting for someone to speak first.

David opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to say something. After five failed attempts he got the words out, "What the hell were you thinking! You can't just highjack a Tardis!"

"Highjack? What do you mean?" Cathrine asked looking up from the controls, "That was just the special affects right? We're still in the BBC studios." She looked around at all of us, "Right?"

Before anyone could say anything David spoke up, "Yes that's right we're still in the studios, and now I'm going to use the affects to send us back." He started to mess with the controls and The Tardis began to come alive.

"Hold on." I said walking over to the doors, "If we're still in the studios why don't we just walk out the door." I grab the handle and began to pull. Worst idea ever, the door open and I was staring out into a vortex of twisting light and sometime images. The wind from outside blew through my jacket.

"No! Close that door!" David yelled. He swiftly moved from the controls and slammed the door shut. Very quietly he walked back the controls.

I ran my hand through hair, "That's some kickass affects." I turned my attention to David who was bent over the controls, "Who are you?" I crossed my arms, "For real." I waited for answer, for anything. When David didn't answer I grabbed the nearest lever on the control panel and threw it. The Tardis lurched and with one last violent shake it stopped. I looked at him from across the controls, "Come one answer."

David looked up and stared at all of us. His eyes were mixed with different emotions, "I'm the real Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2 moutain top

We all stared at him. No one said anything; no one did anything. We all look from each to David and then back again. A smile began to tug at the corner of my mouth, and finally it forced its way across my face. David saw and raised an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?" He asked. There was something in his voice; it seemed like a different kind of anger. Not full blown, but it was there, very silently it was there; an icy anger.

I tried my best to get rid of the smile but it wasn't working very well, "Nothing, well almost nothing. You're trying to tell us that you're actually a Time Lord?" the smile came back along with a laugh. My friends started to laugh as well; we weren't aware of the look that David was giving us.

"Did you just forget about the whole Time Vortex that you almost fell into?" He said pointing over at the door, "On top of all this another Tardis is already working and traveling through time. If we were to cross onto its path then the two of the Tardis could intertwine and cause the vortex to claps."

"Other Tardis? What do you mean by that?" Cody asked looking over at him.

Cathrine answered before anyone else could, "He must mean Matt Smith. The show itself is still in Matt Smith's season." She looked around at us. If there's one person that could tell you anything about Matt Smith it was Cathrine.

I pointed over at Cathrine, "There right there, that proves that you can't be the Doctor because the Doctor regenerated into Matt Smith. You're here, and Matt Smith is," I waved my arms around, "Out there somewhere. Case closed now let's head back to the studios." I walked back over to the doors. _The Tardis isn't moving so the affects must be off._ I thought. When I opened the door and stuck my head out I was greeted by a blast of cold air. When it stopped I was looking out a bunch of mountains. Each one was different one that looked like a volcano, one a forest, next a jungle, and the one we were on was covered in a blanket of snow. I closed the doors and turned around, "This proves nothing."

David rolled his eyes and swung across the panel; he stopped in front of a screen and began looking over it. He tapped it a few times as if trying to see if it was working right, "Well that's strange." He turned to us then back at the screen mumbling to himself. He started rambling to himself about time filters, why we couldn't leave, and I swear something about a banana.

I looked over at Calli and gave her a look; she shrugged and didn't say anything. I turned my head over at Cody, Cathrine, and Dieter they all shook their heads to say I have no idea. We all jumped at the sound of David's yell.

"Oh! Of cross! For once dumb beautifully stupid luck is on my side!" He turned to all of us, "Right sorry forgot there were people in here. How do I say this in a way that you'll understand?" He ruffled his hair and started to think.

"Let me guess." Dieter said, "We're stuck, you need something from this planet to get us back, and what was that part about the banana?" He looked up at David and waited to see if he was right or not.

David grinned, "Brilliant guess! You're right, right, and," He pulled a banana from his pocket, "I sometimes get hungry when time traveling." He saw the looks on our faces at the sight of the fruit, "Oh I see, where did I get the banana?" He tapped the pockets on his coat, "They're bigger on the inside. So what are we doing just waiting around for? You all wanted for me to prove that I'm a Time Lord so here you go. Come on! Out! Out! Out!" David herded us all towards the door.

I Stopped right in front of it and wouldn't move, "Hold up we can't go out there." I said avoiding being crushed by Calli, and Cathrine. David stopped moving and looked at me funny.

"Well why not? I know what's out there, I've been here before. Once, maybe, I don't know probably. You can come with me and see what's out there or you can stay here in the Tardis by yourself." He said smiling. He waved my look aside and continued to push us out the door, "Come on live a little, not many people get to run with the Doctor."

"But Matt Smith is the Doctor." Cathrine pointed out as we stepped from the Tardis onto the snow covered mountain. David sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"There's no pleasing you people is there?" He said standing behind all of us. He gave us a few moments to take it all in. Then he started bounding down the snowy hill, kicking up snow in everyone else's' faces. He turned around and laughed as he saw all of them wiping the snow from their cloths. "Oh come on! It's just a little snow! Let's hurry up, Allons~Y!" David yelled as he took off again.

I swiped the rest of the snow from my face and look over at the others. We all shrugged, laughed and raced after David. The snow came up to my knees and a tripped again for about the fourth time. Cody being much taller always laughed when I stumbled and fell into the snow. Cathrine slid around on her stomach while Calli and Dieter made small snow mans. I lifted my feet out of the hole in the snow and glared at Cody. Bending over I scooped up some snow and whipped it at him. Unfortunately Cody ducked and the snow smacked David in the back of the head. We all stopped what we were doing at waited for him to go off on us.

"Aw piss." I mumbled. I silently cursed my crap aim. He turned around staring at Cody, but Cody pointed at me. David's gaze went from him to me and I did the only thing I could think of. I smiled like a stupid idiot. My smile was stopped by a snowball that slammed into my face. When I cleared my face I saw David tossing a snow ball up and down in his hand. We all laughed at everything.

Suddenly the ground beneath our feet rumbled and shook. It shook again and I fell on my back into the snow. Looking over at David I saw nothing but fear glaze over his brown eyes. I almost didn't want to ask but I forced the question, "David what's wrong?"

He stammered and choked out his words, "Now I remember why I've never came back here." He whipped around to us, "We have to run now!" David shouted at u when we didn't move, "Now! I mean it run!"

We were too late the ground shook hard as the source of it moved closer. We all stared wide eyed in horror as a giant made of ice and snow towered over us. Frost glittered off of his beard and the very deadly looking ice blade that was strapped to his side. When he looked down our inside went cold as we saw his eyes; pure ice, unforgiving cold ice. He was like a roman warrior who was about to check a group of enemies.

"David!" I called, "What do we do?" he didn't answer; I looked over and saw that a chunk of ice had been tossed by the giant's foot. David was knocked out and bleeding. "Oh no." I stammered. Then I noticed that the giant hadn't seen us yet, "Guys," I whispered over to them, "I have to get David. Cover me." I saw them nod. Waiting for the right time I ran over to David's side. He had a cut on his head and it was bleeding a bit. I pulled him over to the others and we started on stopping the bleeding.

A voice of thunder boomed from above, "I smell blood." The giant looked down and saw our group. An icy smile spread across his face, "Which warrior struck down this man?" Giant took a closer look at us.

The sweat that was running down the back of my neck was beginning to freeze. With a glance to my friends I told them what to do. In a flash we were running down the mountain again. I held onto David's head while Calli and Cathrine had his back, and bringing up the rear was Cody and Dieter with his feet. Stumbling and falling we went as fast we could. It was no use the giant was right behind us. I put on the brakes just before we fell off a cliff.

"Oh damn," I turned around, "We have to jump!" the others gave me a blank look of fear. The giant's foot came down and it seemed to wake Calli up.

"We can't too far, we'll never make it!" She said. After her words another rumble of the giant's foot made the ground shake. We all tried our best to hang onto David and not fall down.

"You were saying?" I said over to her as I got my footing back.

"I've always wanted to go skydiving." She looked down over the edge.

The giant was towering over us, "JUMP!" We all threw ourselves over the cliff. We tumbled and flipped, I was trying to take most of the blows so that David wouldn't be hurt any more. I screamed, but it was cut off but all the snow that was filling my mouth. My vision went as we crashed into a large stone at the bottom of the mountain. We all went in different ways and lay in the snow. My mind slipped away and I pasted out.

I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw were spots. I groaned and sat up, my head was on fire. My mind rebooted and I remembered everything; I snapped awake. Jumping to my feet I looked around for my friends, "Cathrine! Dieter! Cody! Calli! Anybody!" then I remembered about someone else, "Oh God David! David where are you!" I stumbled around the snow hold my head so that it didn't feel like it was cracking apart. I saw David laying face first in the snow; a light sheet of flakes had covered the rest of his body. I ran over to him; when I reached him I shook his shoulder trying to get an answer, "Come on! Come on! Wake up David!"

He coughed and spat out some snow, "The others, where are they?" he asked keeping his eyes closed.

I sat back on the snow the cold seemed to burn my hands, "Gone. I think that giant took them."

David forced himself up and flopped onto his back, "No if the Guardian of The Frost wanted them he would only take one." He stayed on his back looking up at the sky.

"So what happened to the others?" I asked. I looked down at him and saw that David was trying like crazy to find out what could have happen to them. After a moment of quiet thinking David asked me something.

"What do you see?" he asked looking at me through the corner of his eye.

I paused then looked around. There was a giant stone pillar where they had crashed and branching off of each corner was a different land. One was forest, the other a jungle, next a volcano, and the snow. It was the same as the mountains that I had seen earlier. "There are four different lands each with their own mountain."

"That's right." David said, "Now if the snow land had a giant then the others have one as well." He rolled over on his side how many friends did you bring?"

"Four." I answered. I looked at each mountain and realized what David was getting at, "Four friends, four lands, four mountains."

"And four giants." David finished my sentence. He made a face that told me everything.

I sighed, "Oh hell now." I brushed snow off of my pants, "So David you up for some rock climbing?"


	3. Chapter 3 to be or not to be a Time Lord

David couldn't help but laugh. Then I started to laugh along with him; I didn't know if it was from the hit I had taken or what but everything seemed so funny. Once we were finished laughing we helped each other up and began to think of a way to get my friends back.

"Let's see each giant will be looking for a certain trait in each of your friends that would match their land." David explained, he pointed at the volcano, "Alright fire, which one of your friends has a fiery personality and doesn't really care what you say."

I tilted my head and gave him a look, "Really? That's what the fire giant wants?" I groaned because I knew just who was in that mountain. I started to walk past David, "Come on let's go get Cathrine."

David started after me, "Wait how do you know she's the one there?"

I called back to him, "Trust me I know."

David shrugged and followed me as we crossed the snow into the fire land. The heat jumped and it felt like we were about to burst into flames. I stepped onto a reddish looking rock and nearly had my foot blasted off. When we finally reach the top of the mountain David and I were dragging each other. We looked over the edge and saw deep below a fiery palace of all colors. Flames blasted everywhere and nearly set fire to David's spikey hair. A rumble sent us backward and we saw a large cave; suddenly some type of huge bird sored up into the air.

I put my hand up to my head to see what it looked like; it was stunning. The Guardian of the Flame was a huge phoenix that had wings as large as an air plane. A deep red colored its body feathers and blazing yellow came from its head and tips of its wings. Blue fire spurted from its mouth as it moved. David's voice surprised me and I almost fell over the edge.

"There she is." He pointed down into the palace. We both looked down and saw Cathrine tied to a pillar that looked like in was made of fire. She looked ok, pissed but ok. We leaned over a little more to hear what she was saying.

"You stupid no good bird! Let me go or I will kick your ass!" She shouted. She went on screaming some very unkind things at the bird, but it didn't seem to notice.

I cracked a smile, "She's fine." I looked over at David, "Now how do we get her out of there." I turned my attention back down at the palace and started to think. My brain clicked and I had the perfect escape plan. When I looked over to tell David I saw that he was already climbing down the inside of the mountain. I gritted my teeth, "Really?" I climbed down after him.

David's foot slipped and his leg was burned by the heat. He looked up to see if the guardian had seen him or not; when it was safe he started down again. Landing lightly on his feet David waited for Haley to catch up with him. When she jumped down beside him they carefully made their way over to Cathrine.

"Who's ready to get out of here?" I whispered up to her. From the look that she gave me I knew that I was going to catch hell after all of this. I reached for the ropes that tied her arms to the pillar, but David held me back.

"Do you want your hand to explode into flames?" he asked glaring down at me. David reached inside of his suit and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He flipped a switch and the bonds sizzled and faded away. "That's how it's done." He said putting it back.

Something clicked inside my head, "David." I said over to him as we helped Cathrine down.

"Yeah." He said looking down.

"Aren't birds sensitive to noise?"

"Why yes they are," He thought a moment, "oh no." We all turned around to see that the phoenix had looked its eyes on us. Blazing anger spread through its eyes. David shoved us toward the side of the mountain, "Run!" We took off as fast as we could. David ran faster but he was sure to keep us in sight.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Cathrine yelled as a fire ball smashed into the ground next to us. She punched me in the arm and elbowed David.

"Maybe we should have left her here!" David yelled grabbing his back.

"Agreed!" I shouted holding my arm.

"What was that space man?" Cathrine growled.

"Nothing! It's so great to see you!" David yipped as flaming rock landed in front of him. He stopped in front of the mountain and turned to us, "Here you two first." He helped Cathrine first and then lifted me up. Soon we were climbing for our lives hoping to get away from the giant very angry bird. When we reached the top we were blocked off by the guardian. David stepped in front of us and glared up at the bird, "You want them you're going to have to go through me first."

Blue fire shot from the bird's mouth burning the ground right in front of David's feet, but he didn't move. He stood his ground still looking up at the bird; he reached into his suit and pulled out the sonic screwdriver again. He glanced back at us, "Cover your ears." He turned back to the bird, "This is your last chance leave us alone and head back to where you came."

The phoenix lifted its head and started to build and giant fire ball in the air. David was a little too clever for it though; switching on the screwdriver a large sonic blast rattled the air and made the bird free fall back down into the mountain. David grabbed our hands and started to run again, "Come on! The affect won't last long!"

When we reached the bottom of the mountain we were all out of breath. Once we could breathe again David asked about the next mountain, "Ok the forest. Which one of your friends is helpful and somewhat kind?"

Cathrine and I answered at the same time, "Calli."

David nodded and we set out toward the forest. We caught a huge break when we got there; Calli was allowed to leave without any trouble. In fact the guardian of the forest was very kind and gentle. I liked him better than the crazy fire chicken. On the way to the forest/jungle border we told Calli about everything.

We got Cody back and only got cashed by giant leopards. Thankfully David got a hold of a bunch of coconuts and settled everything before we died. We all walked back to the stone pillar and stared at the snow land.

"Land of the snow." I said, "Cold and unforgiving." I looked at the others, "Well Dieter's not going to rescue himself now is he?"

We started up the large mountain and soon found ourselves staring at a gargantuan ice castle. Not wanting to be caught we snuck in as best as we could. Slipping and sliding we looked all throughout the castle. Cody finally found him sitting on a throne made of pure ice. I walked up to him.

"Dieter come on let's get out of here."

"Silence!" He shouted, "This is my castle and I will not leave it!"

"Oh Lord he's gone into dictator mode." Calli groaned.

David gave her a funny look, "You mean he's been like this before?"

We all laughed at him, "Well yeah," I grinned at him, "Dieter is always ranting on about ruling the world." My smile faded as I looked back up at my loony friend, "Alright King Cold Ass don't make me come up there and get you myself."

"You dare to challenge me?" He said raising a sword made of ice.

"Oh geez." I rolled my eyes. I started to walk forward, but Dieter slammed his sword down and the giant roman appeared in a blizzard of snow. I stepped back to my friends and David, "Well we're screwed. Dieter's gone nuts, again, and now there's him." I jabbed my thumb up at the giant roman made of snow.

Suddenly the roman kneeled down and glared at us, "Which one of you is a Time Lord?" his voice sent a wave of cold at us. We all shivered and huddled together. The roman roared, "Answer me."

David took a step forward, "I am."

The roman sniffed and grinned, "You? You are a human." He paused," However you once were a Time Lord." He eyed David, "Who are you?"

David lifted his chin and looked the giant right in the eye, "I am David Tennant Time Lord from Gallifrey, known as The Doctor." He stared the giant down.

The roman took a step back and the ground shook. He backed away even more and slowly started to crumble into snow. Dieter's head bobbed and he pasted out. Cody caught him before he hit the ground. We all stared at David; he looked away.

"We'll talk in the Tardis." I said in a cold voice, "And we won't leave until the truth is told."

"Fine." David growled, "There's just one thing that I need here." He walked over to Dieter and took the sword from his hand, "This should act as a cooling agent for the Tardis. Now that we have this we can get back."

David worked around the Tardis trying to fix it. When it was already he stopped what he was doing and looked at us. He sighed, "There's a lot more about being the Doctor then you know."

"The regeneration is a lie." I said looking up at him, "It all makes scene now; how Matt Smith is the Doctor, how you can still have this Tardis, everything."

"You were a Time Lord," Cathrine said, "key word, were, but some how you're a human again."

David wouldn't look at us. My mind was a buzz and then it thought of something, "Let's say that a Time Lord cell escaped the original Time War. It would need a host, or a human, to make sure that it survived."

"The first Doctor." Cody said.

I nodded to him, "That's right; and slowly so slowly it gained power with every other Doctor. You were human, but when you were chosen to be the Doctor the Time Lord cell took over your body causing you to change. To cover it all up Doctor Who was made."

"How did it jump from one Doctor to the next?" Calli asked looking around.

"I'm not sure." That question stumped me. I looked at David, "What were you doing at BBC?"

"Yeah," Cathrine said, "You're not the Doctor any more. What was there that could involve you?"

David looked up at us, "If you want to know I was talking with Matt."

"About?" Cody crossed his arms.

"That doesn't concern you." David shot back.

"I think it does." I said over to him, "We've been time traveling, figured out how you were the Doctor, and how Matt Smith became the Doctor." I tilted my head as David began to laugh.

"You have no idea how Matt became the Doctor and you'll never know." He laughed at us.

"Why?" Calli asked not buying what David was telling us.

"Because the bridge isn't ready." His smile faded.

"Bridge? What bridge." I asked narrowing my eyebrows.

He looked down again, "Nothing forget I said anything." He threw a switch, "There, it's time we head back."

"We're not leaving." I said strongly.

"I have a better idea." David said walking over to me. He handed me a small gold watch, "This is somewhat like a Tardis. It's much better than a vortex manipulator though." He smiled as I took the watch.

"Why can't we just come with you?" I asked pocketing the watch.

"Oh don't worry we'll meet again." He said grinning, "When the bridge is ready we'll see each other."

"There it is again, a bridge what do you mean?" I asked. David didn't answer he just bounded over to the control panel.

"See you soon." He smiled as he threw a switch.

The watch in my pocket began to glow and everything started to fad, "David!" I shouted but everything still went on fading, "David wait! What's the bridge? David!" My last shout was cut short; everything went black and I pasted out.


	4. Chapter 4 A Smith of an entrance!

The dark swirled into light as I opened my eyes. Sitting up I held my head in my hands so that I wouldn't throw up. Shaking my head I looked over at my clock, 6:45 a.m.

"What? This is my room. How, how did I get here; oh no no no no! David!" I leapt out of my bed and raced downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw my mom making breakfast. She turned around and gave me a smile. I couldn't get any words to come from my mouth.

"Are you alright?" My mom asked looking at me funny.

"How did I get here?" I asked her stumbling over the words.

She tilted her head, "What do you mean? Haley you've been back for two weeks now remember? Today is your first day of high school."

_It wasn't a dream. I couldn't have been._ I thought. I turned back to my mom, "I'm going to school." I grabbed the door knob and ran out the door. _Damn you David_. I raced down the sidewalk to my school. Once I got there I began looking for all my friends. I managed to find them in the gym along with all the other fresh men. I jumped up beside them and tried to read their faces, "What the hell happened?"

None of them knew and all they could do was stare at me. We couldn't figure out if everything that had happened was true or some dream. We all remember what had happened; the giants, the castle, and David. Calli spoke up after a long silence.

"Do you still have the watch?" she looked at me.

It took me a moment to remember about the little gold watch that David had given me. I pulled it out of my pocket and we all stared at it. It glittered as it turned in the light, and I saw a small design etched into it. Looking closer I saw that it was a Tardis.

"A Tardis and a bridge," I said still looking at the watch, "Damn it David what are you trying to tell us?" No one came up with an answer. We all just sat there staring at the watch. I looked down to see that the assistant principal had come into the gym and was about to start talking. No one ever listens to what assistant principals say and I am one of them. From what I caught there was going to be some kind of party at the end of the day, and we all had to be there. When he was done talking we all slid off the bleachers and went to our classes.

There was a flip of a switch and lights were turned on. I didn't move from where I was; still lying on a table in the back room of the library listening to music, "Go away I'm thinking."

Calli pulled my headphones off and listened to them for a moment, "I don't think sitting in the dark listening to the Sherlock soundtrack counts as thinking."

I kept looking at the celling, "Then you don't know how I think."

"At least she wasn't listening to a bunch of Dragon Ball Z stuff." Dieter said opening the door wider so that everyone could fit through.

I slid off the table, "That was my second choice." I grabbed the headphones back from Calli.

"Come on you're going to miss the party." Cody said dragging me out the door. I couldn't really refuse since he was so much taller than me. We all walked down the hallways and into the gym. Everyone else was dancing or hanging out; my friends and I chose to sit in the back.

I went back to looking at the gold watch. When I clicked it open nothing happened; it was empty, not bigger on the inside. All my friends got a chance to look at it but known of them knew how to get it to work. Finally I put the watch back in my pocket and started to look around. Not much was happening but every now and then the stereo would go haywire and give of an annoying sound. At about the fifth time the stereo went off Cathrine couldn't take it anymore.

"Would someone fix that stupid thing!?" She yelled over to the two men who were trying to fix it.

"Sorry!" One of them called, "But it's not even us. The things unplugged." He turned back to the stereo.

For months I had been practicing my David Tennant impression and I think I nailed it right about then, "What?" I raced over to them and started to look at the thing myself. Pulling out my sonic screwdriver I tried to get a lock on where the noise was coming from. My friends all gave me a funny look, "Oh sorry," I waved the screwdriver, "David mad a few changes to it." Turning my attention back to the screwdriver I began to run around the gym, "Come on! Where are you coming from?" The sonic screwdriver lead me in front of the main door to the gym, "Ah ha!" I swung open the door.

The music stopped and everyone screamed. I was nose to; well I couldn't really say that these things had noses but still. Daleks. The wrost thing in the Doctor Who universe, next to Weeping Angles, and the Silence, and the Vashta Nerada, but they're still up there. I slammed the door shut and whipped around. I didn't know what to do or say the only thing that could yell was; "RUN!" everyone ran off in different directions.

My friends and I all gathered in the center of the gym, "Here we go again." Calli said looking around. The Daleks had broken through the doors and were now making their way through the gym. Anything that wasn't a Dalek was killed.

I did a double take at the Daleks and noticed something, "Guys," I said pointing over at the Daleks, "Those Daleks are different colors. David Tennant only had one different colored Dalek and that was red. So that means."

The celling cracked and crumbled. Someone fell through and landed right in front of us. When the man picked himself up he turned to us and straightened his bowtie.

"Hello," He said smiling down at us, "My name is Matt Smith, and I'm the Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5 Raggedy man

"Raggedy man!" We all cried. Calli had to hold Cathrine back before she tackled hugged him.

He kept his goofy childish grin up, "Raggedy man that's another name I can go by." His spun around towards the Daleks, "Right now what is it that you want? I've traced the signal here as well."

"What signal?" I asked dodging a flying punch bowl.

He didn't look at us; he kept his eyes on the Daleks, "A powerful time signal is being given off somewhere in this area and I have to find it before they do." His smile faded as the lead Dalek swiveled its eye stock towards him, "Oh dear it seems they've noticed me."

"Data banks confirm! You are the Doctor! EXTERMINATE!" They started to move toward us faster.

Matt turned on his heel to us, "So it looks like you all know who I am. Would you like to assist me in this light matter?"

We all looked at each other and smiled. I turned to Matt and nodded. He smiled, but then jumped into the air just as one of the Daleks rays sliced the ground. He took off running and didn't look back to see if we followed. We did of course and we all went twisting and turning throughout the school. Matt turned around the corner and smacked into a locked door.

"Oh this is brilliant!" he grinned. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door, "Come on!" he shouted, "Everybody in!"

We all piled in and watched as Matt relocked the door. He looked back at us; we were all jammed into an old janitor's closet and I had a broom riding into the unknown. I waited for someone, mainly Matt, to come up with a plan to stop the Daleks from killing us. No one came up with anything and we knew that we didn't have much time. Cody broke the silence.

"So while we're waiting to die why not tell us about this time signal thing?" he asked awkwardly shifting around an old bucket.

Matt answered his question as he pulled his foot out of a soap box, "Well let me think. It's somewhat like the Tardis in the way it works. I don't know what it looks like exactly but I have to find it before the Daleks do."

"What happens if they get a hold of this thing?" Cathrine asked gawking at him. She clearly hadn't recovered from her Fangirl moment.

His face lost its childish glow and was replaced by a deep darkness, "If the Daleks get a hold of it they'll be able to control the one thing they never could." He said darkly.

"Time." I said. I could feel the weight if the watch in my pocket. I dug my hand into my pocket and gripped the small gift from David. I looked over at Matt, "What if I were to say that I know where to find this time signal thing?"

Matt made a face at me, "That is impossible. You wouldn't even know where to start to look. Not unless you have a Tardis." I pulled out the small watch and held it in front of his face. He looked at me then back at the watch then back at me, "How? How did you get this!?"

I couldn't help but grin, "David Tennant gave it to me when we all went time traveling with him." The face that Matt made sent me into a laughing fit. I stopped when I noticed that Matt was trying to say something, "I'm sorry what?" I asked trying to stop my stomach from hurting so much.

Matt frowned, "I said, so you're the group that stole David's Tardis."

"We didn't steal his Tardis!" We all shouted.

Matt flinched and held up his hands, "Ok, ok, no need to shout we are hiding from evil space creatures that want to kill us." He looked up at the ceiling and thought a moment, "We need to find a way out of here with killing ourselves."

I looked up at the ceiling along with him. Then I remembered something, "Why don't we Die Hard it?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked looking down at me, "Die Hard it?"

We all laughed; no one else knew about our little joke. We shrugged his question aside and began finding a way up to the ceiling. Cody lifted me up onto his shoulders and I punched my hand through the fragile tile. Moving it aside I jumped up into the small space between the room and the roof. I popped my head down I grinned at Matt.

"You see Die Hard is an awesome movie that we like." I said to him hanging upside down, "We sometimes pick up a few things from watching stuff like that." I went back up into the space, "Come on let's go; I don't want to get blasted."

My friends jumped up after me and we all waited for Matt as he scrambled up. Crouching in the tunnel Matt held his sonic screwdriver in his mouth and he began to lead us. After about five minutes and tons of turns Matt stopped. He turned around to us.

"Mer fer fa ter her ha." He mumbled to us.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the screwdriver from his mouth, "Ok say that again."

He took his screwdriver back, "I said there are four Daleks down below us and about five more that way," He tried to point but he hit his hand on the metal, "Ow."

Dieter tapped the metal, "So what are we going to do? Last I checked John McClain didn't have to go through Daleks."

I made a face at him that said _really?_ Everyone else snickered but Dieter glared at me. I turned back to Matt who was fiddling with the air duct gate. All of a sudden a page of a certain book flashed in front of my eyes.

"I think I know what to do." Everyone stared at me, "Here's the thing; we're going to need my sonic screwdriver, two scooters from the gym, and can we see if there's any pizza left from the party?"

"Really!?" They all shouted, "Pizza!"

My stomach growled, "You try saving people without eating anything. Plus no one wanted the pepperoni."

Matt spoke up, "Ok save the world first then pizza that sound good?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

Calli, Dieter, and I crawled back to the gym and began looking for the scooters. Cody and Cathrine stayed behind with Matt and got everything else ready. I raced around the gym looking for where the teachers kept the scooters. Dieter found them and we each took one; we only needed two I didn't know what the third one was for. I ran by the food table and something caught my sense of smell. My mouth watered as I grabbed the last piece of pizza. Stuffing it into my mouth I signaled for the others to follow.

I swallowed the last of my food as we reached the others. Matt smelled the air and looked at me, 'Oh we are so not getting pizza after this." I regretted nothing.

"Ok this has to be perfect." I said sitting down one the scooter I gripped my screwdriver in my hand and waited. When it was just right I signaled to Matt and he dropped the gate down. Hitting the ground at just the right time I slid right under the Daleks. Flipping the switch a sonic blast slammed under all of the Daleks. I leaned my head back and watched as the Daleks sparked and shook, "WHOO HOOO! Yippy Ki Yay Mother Daleks!" My epic moment ended when I crashed into a wall.

Matt and the others jumped down when I told them it was ok. Calli tapped her foot on one of the Daleks, "Are they dead?"

I shrugged, "That's just it I don't really know."

Matt looked over at me, "So where did you learn how to do this?"

"I read it in a book," I said looking down at the Daleks, "it was Doctor Who Prisoner of the Daleks." He tilted his head at my answer, "Oh the Doctor in that book was David Tennant."

Dieter knelt down beside one of them, "Hey the elevation functions are still working."

"So?" Cathrine asked kneeling down next to him.

"So why let this stuff go to waste?" Dieter smiled, "Hey Haley give me your screwdriver."

I tossed it to him, and he began to work on getting the elevation gear off. When he did Dieter made a few changes to the circuits. He wiped his hands on his pants and held up one of the plates, "Feast your eyes." he grinned.

"What am I feasting on?" Cody asked looking at the plates.

"Watch and learn." He set the plate down and jumped on it, "Elevate." He told it. The plate slowly began to rise off the ground. Dieter flew around us on a Dalek hover board.

We all grinned ear to ear, "You're an evil genius." We laughed.

"I'll fix the others too." He said hopping down.

Soon we were zooming around the school on our own Dalek hover board. Matt and I shared one and Dieter and Cody shared as well. Matt tapped me on the shoulder and we all slowed down. I hopped off the board, "What's up?"

"Do per chance have any sort of netting?" He asked looking around.

I got back up on the board, "Ok that's not weird; he just wants some netting. I can do that." We swung around and headed back to the gym. Setting our boards off to the side I told the others to start looking for the volleyball net. We heaved it out and placed it in front of Matt, "So what's the plan?"

Matt took the net and his sonic screwdriver, "I have no idea yet." He wouldn't say anything else as he began to throw together a plan. He stopped as we all heard a large bang coming down the hallway. His hands flew over the net with his screwdriver, "Ok here it is. This net is going to act as a large magnet; when it incases the Daleks it will lock onto the metal that is used to protect them.

"And?" I asked as I turned as the sounds got louder.

"And the Daleks must have a ship somewhere out in the big blue sky that they will return to after they retrieve the watch." We waved our hands to signal for him to keep going, "The metal used to make the ship is the same as their armor. If I increase the magnetic pull of the ship then the trapped Daleks will be pulled back into space."

"And this will work?" Calli asked nervously at him.

"I still don't know." He said lifting the net up. He gave us each a corner of the net, "You all ready?"

We grabbed our boards, and I gave him a wink. I hopped on my board and waited. I felt more nervous than I have ever felt before. The doors blasted open and the Daleks came through the doors. Matt yelled over to us, "Now!"

We pushed our boards to the max speed. Thankfully we caught them off guard; wrapping the net around them it locked onto to them, and the Daleks couldn't move.

I zoomed around, "Hells yeah!"

Matt stood up and pointed his screwdriver at the ceiling where he had fallen through, "When will you ever learn?" He sent the wave up into the air and the net tightened around the Daleks.

We watched as they were blasted into the air. We all cheered, but it was cut short by a scream from Cathrine. I turned my head to see that see was beginning to be pulled toward the ceiling, "What's happening?"

Matt ran up next to us, "She must have something on her that is somewhat like the Daleks metal."

"Her necklace!" Calli shouted, "It's her Matt Smith sonic screwdriver necklace."

"Irony thou is a heartless bitch!" I shouted waving my fist in the air, "What are we going to do?"

"I got this," Matt said running toward her, "Geronimo!" He leapt up into the air and grabbed Cathrine's hand, "Hold on!" He shouted. He pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at her necklace. They both dropped out of the air and landed with a thud. Standing up he held out his hand and pulled Cathrine to her feet.

We all gather inside his Tardis, "So are we going with him?" Cody asked.

"We have to." I answered, "I think I know why David sent us back. He told us that he would meet us again. Maybe he wanted us to run into Matt. David's pretty clever and I think that he has a plan." I smiled at all my friends.

"So it's settled." Dieter said, "We go with him."

"I was going with or without you guys." Cathrine said with a grin.

"Of course you were." Calli laughed.

"Oh hey I wanted to ask you guys something," I said turning to Calli and Dieter, "What was the third scooter for?"

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

We all turned to see Matt come flying down the ramp on a scooter. He flew past us and went down one of the hallways. We heard a crash and paused for a moment. Cathrine rushed half way down the hallway after him and turned to us, "He's ok!" She shouted, "He landed in the pool!"

We all laughed as Cathrine ran down to the pool to help him. I sighed a happy sigh, "This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 6 No duh Sherlock! part 1

My hammock swayed back and forth as the Tardis traveled through the time vortex. I decided to sleep a little on the way considering that I hadn't slept in about two days. Matt told us that he had to make one quick stop at a certain point in time. On my way down below the Tardis controls I had found one of Matt's old hats. It looked like something that Robert Downey Jr. wore in Sherlock Holmes so I flipped it over my eyes and pasted out.

When the Tardis stopped I was spun out of the hammock by Calli and she told me to get up; Matt wanted us to come with him. I rolled back up onto my feet and fixed my hat. When Calli pointed at it in question I just gave her a grin. Bounding up the steps I was greeted by Matt who shoved a bunch of cameras into my hands. I looked down at them, "Da hell is this for?"

He grinned at the look on my face, "You'll see." He grabbed a top hat and headed out the door.

We all fallowed and stopped in shock to see that we were in England, but old England. Really old England; like Sherlock Holmes's England. I didn't say anything, but on the inside I was squealing my head off. I looked around to see if there were any newspapers or something that would tell me is Sherlock was here. Matt's voice startled me.

"Don't even think about it Haley," He said as if he knew what I was thinking, "I won't have you chasing after some know it all. That's what I'm for."

I grumbled under my breath as we began walking into an old building that looked like no one had been in it for years. Climbing the stairs we opened the door to the final floor. Matt cleared cloths and sheets from different tables and told us to set the cameras down on any table.

"So what's this all for?" Dieter asked as he gently set down a large camera.

His answer was Matt tossing a paper at his face. It hit him between the eyes and Dieter stumbled backwards. He tripped over one of the old couches and all we could see were his feet sticking up. We all heard his voice as he read the paper.

"Mysterious disappearances rattle the town of London." He read sitting up, "Famous detective Sherlock Holmes brought in to solve this case."

I gasped as quietly as I could. Of course with my luck Matt heard me and turned around. A very serious looked burned in his eyes.

"No one and I mean no one is to go looking for him. Do not talk to him, do not mention his name. From this point on we have never heard of Sherlock Holmes."

My mind couldn't process his words, _we have never heard of Sherlock Holmes._ Is, is that even possible. You can't be a Whovian and not like Sherlock. You couldn't love Sherlock and not watch Doctor Who; it was like an endless paradox. My mind was on fire, and I almost fell down. Matt gave me another sharp look and then began to fully tell us why we were here.

"I don't think that these disappearances are normal in any way. Call it a hunch but I think that we should take a look." He said looking out the window.

We all peered out with him and stared down into the busy street. Merchants ran around trying to pass off their goods to higher class people, while some street kids stole from unsuspecting passers. Fortune teller's coned men out of their money almost as much as the gambling games that took up the sides and the corners of the streets. Every now and then some people would glance up at our stone building and Matt would tell us to duck.

"Oh by the way," He said to us, "try not to say anything about the future or science or sonic screwdrivers. You might get hung for practicing black magic. People at this time seem a bit off about things like that." He glanced back out the window.

We walked through the busy streets hiding our cameras inside long, raggedy, trench coats that Matt had stolen, given, to us. I knew that I wasn't to do anything to get us noticed, but my tiny sized attention span was making my eyes wonder all around. I bumped into someone and almost dropped my camera. Before anything could fall I slipped my hand inside my coat and caught the camera right before anything bad could happen. I sighed and looked up at the man who I had run into, "I'm so sorry sir I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Clearly." The tall man said, "Your wondering eyes suggest that you've never been here before." He knelt down and picked up my hat. He flipped it onto my head and gave me a small emotionless smile; it was hard to explain, "Be more careful, you never know just who's out there."

Matt grabbed me by the back of my coat collar, "What did I say beforehand?"

The stranger straightened up, "Friend of hers?"

"Brother actually." Matt lied looking the man in the eyes.

The stranger knit his eyebrows as if he knew he was being lied to. After a moment he shrugged and began to turn away. With a tip of the hat the stranger walked away and slipped down a different alley way.

When he was gone Matt gave me a shake, and I was dragged off towards the others. Leading us again and keeping a close eye on me Matt brought us to the edge of the city where we paused in front of the river. Very carefully Matt scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver; he frowned when he didn't find anything.

Traveling back into the city Matt called a carriage for us and we all climbed in. He leaned back and told the driver where to take them. During the rough ride Matt explained that we were heading out into the backlands of the city to explore the different hills and parries.

The slush of melting snow found its way into my shoes as we walked all around. Matt didn't seem to notice as he ran around with his sonic screwdriver in the air. He pointed toward the bottom of the hill that lead into a forest and waved for us to follow. He headed after him and started to walk deep into the forest. All of a sudden out of now where Matt just dropped out of sight.

"Matt?" I called. When he didn't give an answer we all walked over to where he had fallen and looked down the hole. He was standing deep in the hole with his hands on his hips.

"Well?" he said up to us, "You coming or not?" He smiled up at us and looked farther down the tunnel. We watched as he disappeared into the dark; leaving nothing but the faint glow of his sonic screwdriver for us to follow.

Mud splatter on all of our heads as we went after Matt through the tunnel. I could barely breathe from how closed of a space it was. We all huddled together as the space got smaller, but right when I thought that we would be stuck underground forever the tunnel opened up into a large chamber.

"Hello, what's this?" Matt said scanning the wall with his screwdriver, "Seems like we aren't the first ones down here."

We all moved to his side and looked at the wall. Strange drawings plastered the mud, but none of us knew what they meant. I took a closer look at the drawings trying to get a better understanding of them. They seemed to be different pictures of different people; no two drawings were alike. We all jumped as the sound of pounding feet came rushing down a different tunnel. Matt was caught off guard and accidently by someone. The two rolled and crashed into the wall spraying mud everywhere. We turned to see shadows coming down the tunnel.

"Matt?" Calli asked looking at him.

Matt slipped in the mud as he tried to help the man up. He turned his head to see what we were all looking at; when he saw the shadows he dropped the man again. His face turned sheet white as he picked up the man again. He lifted the stranger up and called over to us, "We need to start running!" No one moved, "NOW!" He hauled the stranger down the tunnel as we followed him.

We went sliding down the tunnels running as fast as we could. I yelled up to Matt, "What is it? They're shadows right? Is it the Vashta Nerada?" I pulled my foot from the mud.

Daylight poured into the tunnel as we reached the end of it. I was growing more concerned about who was chasing us because Matt hadn't answered my question. I threw myself out of the tunnel after everyone had climbed out. Matt jumped in front of me and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the hole, "Move!"

I dove out of the way as Matt made a large nearby rock crumble. A large piece of it fell into the hole blocking whatever was chasing deep into the tunnel. I walked over to the man who Matt had saved and knelt down next to him, "You ok sir?" I went to rest my hand on his shoulder, but the man knocked it away.

"Keep away from me you evil demons!" he shouted backing away from all of us.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. None of us knew what the man was talking about. Cathrine took a step forward. The man backed away again and tried to stand.

"You people are followers of black magic." He said standing.

"No we're not." Cathrine said looking back at the rest of us, "Dieter or Cody maybe, but not the rest of us." She was given the death glare from the both of them.

The man pointed at Matt' screwdriver, "Then what is that? The tool that makes rock crumbles by itself?"

Matt stuffed the screwdriver into his pocket and raised his hands, "I'll think of an explanation later. Right now we need to leave, because if that rock doesn't hold we are all in big trouble." He tried to get the man to calm down, but it didn't work. Instead the man took off running back through the forest. Matt chased after him, but then stopped and turned to us, "We'll worry about him later. Let's head back to the city."

We all trudged back to the city because Matt didn't want to call a carriage and risk the chance of being questioned. The snow had completely frozen my feet. We walked alongside a gravel road; no one said anything to anyone for a moment. I looked up at Matt who was walking quietly with his head down, "So you never answered my question from before." He didn't look at me, "What was down there?"

He was about to answer, but didn't when he saw the buildings of the city. He looked down at all of us, "Don't say a word about what we found. Got it?"

We all nodded and began to walk again. Matt walked forward looking over the city; he turned like he was going to say something. Suddenly there was a loud _whack! _And Matt went down. We all raced over to see what had happened, but before we could get to him we were cut off by police. I wrestled my way over to the police officer who was leading Matt away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted flailing my arms.

The officer turned and looked down at me as if he was surprised that I had the guts to speak, "This man is going to be arrested for practicing black magic." He glared at Matt, "Now by arrested I do mean hung."

My mouth fell open and all my friends had to hold me back to be sure that I wouldn't kill the man. I shrugged them off, "What proof do you have?" I questioned snarling up at him.

A voice came from the crowd of officers, "I think that I've seen enough proof." The man from before came into view. He turned to Matt, "Even if you saved my life there's still a chance that you're the one behind all the disappearances."

The officer hold Matt pushed him forward, "If that's all you have to say inspector Lestrade I'll be taking this man to Scotland Yard." He shoved Matt toward a carriage, "Let's go."

"LESTRADE!" Cody and I shouted. We were the only ones out of our group of friends who watched Sherlock.

The idiot puffed out his chest, "Oh so you've heard of me."

My eye twitched from pure stupidity, Cody screamed and flailed his arms in the air, and we both went running around in a circle swearing or heads off. Calli and Cathrine held me back and Dieter did his best with controlling Cody. When they all left and Cody and I had calmed down we both got yelled at.

"What was that about!?" Calli yelled into both our ears, "You can't just go off on someone like that!"

"That," I said pointing in the direction where they had taken Matt, "was the very incompetent inspector Lestrade; one of the less smart characters of Sherlock Holmes." I put my hand down "Now he has Matt and there's really nothing we can do to help him. If we try anything we'll be hung right along with him."

Dieter decided to break the silence, "There is one thing that we could do."

The truth weighted down in my stomach, "We should ask Matt first."

My friends nodded and we all stood and went into the city. We didn't have any trouble finding Scotland Yard; it was however a little harder to break into it. I used my screwdriver and we all slipped in and started looking for Matt. We found the holding building and went down the spiral stare case. We looked throughout all the cells and soon found Matt sitting in one of the stone cells. Cathrine tapped on the metal bars.

He jumped up at the sight of us, "What are you doing here? Don't you know that if you're caught you'll be hung along with me?"

"Yep." We all said at once.

Matt rolled his eyes at us, "Ok so what's the plan?"

"Well," Calli said, "we have two plans."

"One," I continued, "we bust you out and end up going down in London's history as one greatest black magic groups."

"Or." Cody and Cathrine said.

"Or what?" Matt said looking at all of us.

"We get someone to help us prove that you don't practice black magic." I said crossing my arms.

We all saw the gears in Matt's mind turn. When they clicked into place his face fell and he shook his head, "No, no, no absolutely not."

"Look, we're going to do this with or without your permission." I said looking at him.

We heard a loud bang of the metal doors being opened, "We'll figure this out," I said to Matt, "Don't worry." We turned to leave before we got caught.

We back tracked our steps and came to the gate where had entered before. With a flip of the switch we were out and in the main yard. Sneaking around we were almost out, but then we turned around the corner. The officer from before was glaring down at us. He gripped a club in his hand and raised an eyebrow at us. I put on my best fake smile as I straightened up.

"What are you lot doing here?" he growled.

"Um." Was the best answer that I could spit out.

"I thought so." He raised the sick and brought it down.

My training kicked in and I blocked the strike. I stumbled as the officer struck my arm a few more times. A swift crack in the side made my eyes roll. I turned my head, "Run! Go!" I swept the man's feet out from under him and took off after them. I caught up with them and smile, "Thank God for karate." My smile faded as we heard the blasts off whistles ring out through the yard. We all stopped, "Oh crap." I pulled something out of my pocket.

"Is that your IPod?" Dieter asked looking down at it.

"Yep," I said scrolling through my playlist, "I never go anywhere without my music. Here we are." I hit the button and the music started to play, "We might as well make this a bit fun." We started off again as The Rocky Road to Dublin played in the background. We ran into a few more guards but I stopped them, "Almost out." I called to my friends. All of a sudden i smacked into someone and I saw nothing but stars; my friends pulled me as I shook my head. When my vision came back I saw who I had smacked into.

The man was tall with thick dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair stuck out in small puffs under his bowler hat and it cast a small shadow over his face. He wore a long coat that was stained with mud that had dried there from a while ago. His hand gripped a cane as he used his free hand to try and help me up, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Giflergal." I slurred taking his hand and kept hanging on to my friends for support.

"My name is Watson by the way," he said with a small smile, "Dr. John Watson."

My friends dropped me onto the ground out of surprise. When I dragged myself up I hoped that he could help us, "I need a favor."

"What is it?" he asked tilting his head. He took as step forward as my head bobbed, "You're not doing too well. Let me take a look." He looked at my eyes which was very hard considering that they were crossed.

I managed to spit the word out before I slipped into darkness, "Sherlock."

Gun blasts rang in my ear drums. I screamed and fell off of the couch that I was lying on. My head lay on the floor and my legs were sticking up in the air. I saw him upside down, "Oh. It's you." I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at the man. My mind was somewhat clear, "You're the guy from before."

The man didn't show any emotion at my response, nor did he bother to help me as I stumbled over to the open window and threw up. When I was done I turned around and got a better look at him. Short black wavy hair, and dull blue eyes with green flickers. His face was somewhat long and like stone. The man's ears stuck out just a bit as well. He didn't move; all he did was sit there staring at me.

Out of nowhere the wall behind me exploded into a bunch of pieces. I slammed to the floor and rolled behind a chair. I heard footsteps coming from outside the door; I ducked behind the chair as another blast rang out. I saw the shadow of the door as it swung open; a group of people were standing in the doorway.

"Well sounds like he's up." Said a voice. I saw his shadow move over to where the man was sitting, "You didn't kill her did you?" he asked down at him.

"It's not my fault I got bored." The man said stiffly.

"It's alright," the voice called over to me, "he doesn't normally shoot at new people."

I popped my head out from behind the chair and saw my friends standing in the doorway with bags in their hands. Slowly I stepped out; when nothing was fired at me I made my way over to them. My eye twitched as I glared at all of them. I shook my fist and almost slugged all of them, "You left me unconscious with SHERLOCK!?" I shouted at them, "And on top of that he was BORED!"

"Yeah not our best plan." Cody said.

"What were you doing Holmes?" Watson asked observing the holes in the wall.

With a flick of his wrist Sherlock revealed a miniature firearm. He held it up to show Watson, " I was testing if it was possible to conceal a firearm in such an obvious place; and if it was possible then I wanted to see if a person could still hit its target."

Watson narrowed his eyes, "Did you hit your target?"

Sherlock sighed, "No it kept moving."

"Hey!" I shouted glaring at him.

Watson took the firearm and set it down on a table next to the chair that I was hiding behind. He sat down and motioned for my friends and I to do the same. After we sat down Watson looked over at Sherlock, "I assume that you already know why they're here?"

"Of course." Sherlock said staring up at the celling. He flipped on his side and looked at me, "You're with that man; the one who says he's your brother." He didn't let me answer, "When you really aren't even related. It's kind of stupid in all honesty anyone could tell that you two are siblings."

"Spare us the details would you?" I asked crossing me arms.

Sherlock gave me a look and went on talking, "That man is going to be hung for practicing black magic when in reality he did nothing but save an idiot's life."

"Why don't you think that Matt practices black magic?" Calli asked over to him.

"Oh please don't get him started." Watson said putting his head in his hand.

"Well, first off that thing that you carry around in your pocket is too technical to have anything to do with magic." He said waving over at me.

"How did you?" I asked pulling out my screwdriver.

"When you crashed into me I saw it in your pocket when you went to grab whatever was falling." He didn't show the slightest interest in the screwdriver. He made another face as he continued, "You're not from here, that's easy to see, however where you are from is a little more interesting."

I cut off his rant, "Look Mr. Holmes all we need to know is if you can help us get Matt out of prison."

"Why? What do I have to gain?" He asked folding his arms over his head.

I thought for a moment, "You can play with this." I said waving my sonic screwdriver at his face. I could see him eyeing it from under his sleeves. I took a little longer then what I thought it would but Sherlock agreed to help us save Matt.

He grabbed the screwdriver and shoved us out the door. Watson told us that there was a room up above that we could stay in. We all climbed the steps until we reached the small room. Once we were all inside we waited; there wasn't anything else to do, just wait. I threw open the window and stuck my head out. Looking over the city it was kind of nice until I remember that our friend was going to be hung for no reason but saving a life tomorrow. The wind blew in my face as I watched the sun set off in the sky. We all found different places on the floor and everyone fell asleep. Everyone but me that was; I stayed up and watched the door hoping that Sherlock of Watson would come in with Matt and tell us that everything was alright. Every now and then I would see the light from my screwdriver leek its way through the cracks in the floor.

I lifted my head as a cool breeze sent the smell of baking bread into the small room. The window had been left open all night; when I got up to close it I was almost thrown out of it when Sherlock came bursting through the door.

"I know how to fix this!" He shouted. He tossed me my screwdriver back, "By the way I figure out how this thing works. Fuses and breaks apart different things."

"I does much more than that." I said rubbing my eyes as the others began to wake up.

"Where's Watson?" Dieter asked looking around.

"Fused to a table." Sherlock said with a small smile. "Now all we need to get Lestrade to come to our little black magic demonstration." He strolled out the door, "Come on!"

We all chased after him, "Wait! What about Watson?" I called.

"Leave him." Sherlock shouted back still running down the stairs.

Sherlock didn't waste any time in getting us to Scotland Yard before Matt was hung, in fact he was about thirty minutes early. When Lestrade saw us with him he wouldn't believe a word that came from Sherlock's mouth. Somehow though he convinced him that he knew that Matt didn't practice black magic, and Lestrade agreed to follow us.

We retraced our steps until we were back in the forest standing over the hole that was filled with broken rock. Lestrade waited with his arms crossed for Sherlock to show him what had really happened. Sherlock went to work on saying that being in the dark for so long had damaged his eyes and made him see things. When in reality all that Matt had done was point at the rock warning the others that it was about to claps in on itself.

"And the light?" Lestrade didn't sound convinced.

"You mean this?" Sherlock asked pulling out a smaller lantern. He set the spark off and the lantern became lit.

"The light was green." He said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at him, "Yes it was green because that child was holding it." He pointed over at Cathrine. He walked over to her and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her chain bracelet, "The stone in this bracelet is green; when the light from the lantern hit it the color changed." He said looking back at him.

The two stared at one another for a while longer. Lestrade backed off; he turned and started to walk away. He called back to us, "Have it your way Holmes. I'll set the man free."

Sherlock's eyes gave a small dance of victory as we all began to follow Lestrade back into the city. I walked up next to Sherlock, "What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" he said not looking at me.

"I though you would have to do a lot more to prove that Matt was innocent then that." I said looking forward at Lestrade.

Sherlock snorted, "It doesn't take much to make Lestrade believe."

The look on Matt's face was priceless as Lestrade unlocked the door. He stepped out and stared at us for a while; then he laughed. He couldn't stop laughing, and finally we all laughed with him. Lestrade didn't though he thought that we were all crazy.

"So if it wasn't you out there making all those people disappear then what is?" he asked looking at Matt.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess we're just going to have to go take a look then."


	7. Chapter 7 No duh Sherlock! part 2

We all stood around the cells with Matt. I nodded to his answer, but Lestrade had different ideas.

"Are you mad!?" he shouted at Matt, "No one who has ever gone done down there has come back." He looked around at all of us.

I crossed my arms, "Why do you care? You were just about to have Matt hung?" I snarled over at him. When he couldn't come up with an answer I turned my back to him, "Figures." Stuffing my hands in my pockets I started to walk away. I looked back once to see if my friends were following me; when they caught up we walked out of the yard.

No one said anything, but or feet carried us not to the building but to the Tardis. Once we were inside Matt turned to us, "How do I explain this?" He looked down at us trying to put the words together. He leaned back against the controls and waited for his mind to come up with something.

My voice broke the silence, "If what was chasing us wasn't the Vashta Nerada then what was?" I was given blank looks by my friends, but when I looked up at Matt I saw that a small smile was tugging at his mouth. I watched as Matt jumped down next to us.

He gave me a big grin, "I didn't even have to tell you that it wasn't them." his smile faded, "Let's call them the cousin of the Vashta Nerada." His eyes moved from me to the others, "The Dark, there that's what we'll call this The Dark." He stopped Dieter before he could say anything, "The Vashta Nerada is what's in the dark; no one said that the dark couldn't be anything of itself."

"So how does that explain the missing people?" Cathrine asked over to him.

"There swallowed." Matt said darkly, "Just swallowed; not all of the dark contains this poison but when it does no one will ever come out."

Cody put his hands in his pockets, "So what are we going to do?"

Matt looked over at him, "Whatever we can," He looked out the window of the Tardis, "And we're going to have to do it fast. The Dark spreads a lot faster at night."

We all turned our heads and looked at the sun. It was hanging in the middle of the sky. There wasn't much time; I sighed and look at Matt, "Well," I said, "Let's light this bitch."

The sun was still somewhat in the sky as we made our way down to the place where we had saved Lestarde. The rocks were gown and the ground around it had gotten much darker. Matt pointed his screwdriver and flipped it on. When the light hit the dark it was completely swallowed. He put the screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Well this won't do. We're going to have to find a different way in." He started to walk away, "Come on."

We walked around the area trying to find a way down that wasn't seeping with darkness. I stopped at the sound of something. What was it? I couldn't think of what the noise was. I tried to push it out of my mind but then I heard it again, "Guys wait." I called up to them. They all turned around, "I keep hearing this noise." The ground under my feet crumbled away. I dropped head first screaming in the pitch black darkness.

"HALEY!" Everyone shouted. Calli broke away from the group and ran over to the hole where she had seen he friend drop. Something grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away. Calli turned to see that Cody had dragged her away from the ground just as more of it broke.

"Get away from there!" He shouted pulling her back.

Cathrine put her hand over her mouth, "I, I think Haley just died."

Dieter's face lost all of its color, "Who's going to tell Matt?" he asked.

No one said anything; suddenly Matt popped his head up from behind a tree, "Tell Matt what?"

I went free falling through the dark; it was a lot large below ground then what I had thought. Every now and then it felt like something was tarring at my shirt and pants as if something wanted to swallow me. I grabbed at what I thought was a wall of dirt; instead I was sent falling off into that direction.

The ground came up fast and I landed hard. I couldn't see anything but I was certain that there was a new dent in the earth. I slowly puled myself up from the ground. I fumbled around for my screwdriver. When I found it I flipped the switch; the deep blue light spread all around. I remembered what had happen with Matt's screwdriver then thought of his words. _ Not all of the dark contains this poison._ I sighed and raised my screwdriver higher, "Looks like I got lucky." I said to no one. I took a step forward, "Well if I'm gonna die then I'll do it after I find out more about this stuff."

Matt shook his hands wildly in the air, "What do you mean Haley DIED!?"

Cody tried to calm him down, "We don't know for sure if she is in fact dead, but we saw her fall straight down into the dark."

Matt ran his hand through his hair, "Ok, we're going down there." He walked over to the whole, "God I hope I'm not right about how these things kill you." His feet left the ground, "Geronimo!" Matt's sight went as he fell deep into the ground. He was closely followed by everyone else.

The fact that I could barely see was creepy enough, but voice echoed off the walls, and they weren't mine. I walked a little farther, but rammed into a wall. A least I thought it was a wall, but when I turned I hit another wall. Something didn't want me to leave. I lifted my screwdriver up above my head.

Out of nowhere something slammed into me. I dropped my screwdriver and the light vanished, "Oh son of a crap!" I cursed looking around for the only source of light that could save my life. A voice like knives pierced the air.

"This one's different."

I clapped my hands over my ears, "Oh God at least the Vashta Nerada didn't talk!" my arm felt like it was being bitten by sharp teeth, "OW! Hey cut it out, and show yourself!"

"Hmmmmm we are showing ourselves." The evil voice spoke, "You're lucky that we haven't killed you yet."

I couldn't help it; if I was going to die I was going to be an ass about it, "Oh so the big bad dark is scared." My back was bitten and I could feel blood start to flow. I gritted my teeth, "Ok maybe you're not that scared." I pressed my back against a wall to stop the bleeding, "So what do you want with me? Why haven't you killed me yet? I don't smell do I?"

"Silence!" The voice snarled.

"Ok, ok," I said raising my hands, "no need to be so angry about it. I would however like it if you'd answer my question." I said bringing my hands back down. There was a slight pause but then the voice began to laugh which made my ears fell like bleeding.

"The Time Lord hasn't told you has he?" it laughed evilly.

"Told me what?" I asked raising an eyebrow. From the sound of things I was about to be in a lot of trouble. There wasn't an answer; I waited until I got tired of it, "Answer me!" I shouted into the dark. There was still no answer. I began feeling around for my screwdriver; when I found it I casted it's beam all around. I frowned, "They left, but why?" I paused, "And what were they going to tell me? What is Matt hiding?"

I got on my feet again and started off in a random direction. All I could do was pray that I would run into Matt and the others before that thing would come back. I hit my head on another wall and swore at nothing. Peering down one of the tunnels I saw a faint green light bouncing down off the walls, "Matt?" I said. I walked towards tunnel and looked down it.

Matt lifted his sonic screwdriver, "Alright let's go fine Haley." He started off blindly down a random tunnel with the others right at his side. After some time of walking part of the ground gave out and they all slid down another tunnel. Matt tumbled down and landed on his face. Pulling himself up Matt saw a blue light coming down one of the tunnels. He cracked a smile, "Haley! Thank God you're alright." He watched as Haley entered from the tunnel. Her head was down looking at the ground. He titled his head at her, "Haley?"

Haley lifted her head and Matt jumped back as he saw that her eyes were pitch black. She gave him an evil smile and started to laugh, "Burn Time Lord, burn."

As I got closer to the light I heard the voice of my friends. They were all standing around in a circle talking in low voices. I smiled and walked over to them, "Ha! I knew you guys would fined me." I stopped right behind them, but none of them turned around. I tilted my head, "Ah guys you alright?" My heart stopped as they all looked at me, "Oh no."

"Welcome back to The Dark." They all said at once.

All the light vanished and I could feel myself being pulled through the dark. The wind whistled in my ears as I sped through the tunnel. A wall stopped me from going any father into the dark. I tried to move but something was pinning me against the wall. Then I heard it; the sound of voices. I strained my eyes and saw that Matt and everyone were flying down the tunnel just as fast as I was going, "Guys?"

Everyone slammed into the wall and I was nearly crushed by Dieter and Cody. I tried to push them off, "Move you lard asses!" when I finally shoved them off Cody and Dieter were pinned to the wall below me. We all stayed where we were pinned against the wall by The Dark. All of our ears imploded as The Dark spoke.

"We think it's time for you all to die." There was a pause, "Before we kill all of you why doesn't the Time Lord tell you how we kill our prey." The Dark hissed out an evil laugh.

"We already know." Cathrine lied.

"No, no you don't." Matt said hanging his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." He wouldn't look at us, "I did say that the people were swallowed but I didn't say how they were swallowed." He gritted his teeth, "Before they're swallowed The Dark feeds off of every regret every fear that anyone has ever had until there's nothing left of them and they're pulled into the dark forever."

We all stared at him. I couldn't believe it; he was lying. I wished I was right, but suddenly I heard Dieter scream; looking down I saw him slowly being sucked into the dark. His eyes were glazed over with fear and pain and his body began to disappear deep into the dark. I screamed for them to stop but then the rest of my friends began to scream as The Dark began sucking out all the regrets and fears. They were all gone, all but Matt. He didn't last much longer either; there was something different about the look of fear and pain on his face. It wasn't just his fear, his pain. It was the pain and fear of all the Doctors before him.

I was left, just me. Then it started; every regret everything that I've done wrong flashed before my eyes and burn my mind. I didn't go as fast as the others; The Dark was going to make me pay for being such an ass. I watched as my hand slowly started to be incased by the darkness. Just before I was pulled into the dark fully I saw something. It was David, and Matt, and someone else someone I've never seen before. But something was wrong; David looked to be pain and Matt was screaming at him. I tried to hear what Matt was saying.

"David let go! The bridge is killing you! DAVID!" Matt screamed over to him, but David didn't let go of whatever he was holding.

I watched as David's body swirled with darkness and turned jet black. Then he was gone and everything became dark. _I'm dead._ I thought. _Just let me die._ Before I could close my eyes I was pulled by something and brought slamming down onto the ground. My head rolled and I tried to make out the figure in front of me. In the background I heard the shriek of the dark as they were pushed back from my friends and I. I saw all my friends fall out of the dark next to me; looking up I saw that the figure was Sherlock with a mirror gripped in his hands. He looked down at me.

"Run! Take the others and run! I'll be right behind you!" he shouted shoving me towards a light.

We stumbled and ran. Soon we fell out of the tunnel face first into the ground. I rolled over on my side and tried to catch my breath. Before I could sit up I heard Sherlock running out of the tunnel. I saw him collapse next to me. I forced the word from my mouth, "How?"

He shakily sat up, "When Lestrade came by to say that he had set your friend free I noticed that he was talking to himself about something that he regretted. He became very afraid of everything, and just about when I thought he had gone completely mad it stopped. After he left I saw that my mirror had become jet black. I figure the same thing would happen if I did it to you."

"That's why they're The Dark." Matt coughed and sat up, "So they can never see everything that they've swallowed, it would burn them up inside." He looked over at Sherlock, "Well done."

We stayed at Sherlock's flat for a day so that we could get over everything. When we went back to the Tardis Matt cut me off.

"You ok?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah just fine." I lied. The image of David dying flashed in front of my eyes, "Just fine." I walked around him into the Tardis. Sitting below the controls I messed with the watch that David had given me. I clicked the three buttons on the side each on time then opened the watch. There was a gust of wind and my vision swirled. Closing the watch I walked back up to the main controls of the Tardis, "Hey Matt I think this watch is broken."

"What?" A voice said.

Looking up I saw his face, "How?"

"What?" He asked again.

"David?" I took a step closer.

"What?" he looked down at me.


	8. Chapter 8 Stupid watch! Oh hi David

"David?" I asked again.

"Haley?" He said coming closer

"What the hell?"

"I don't know." He said shaking his head.

I looked down at the watch then back at David. I made a face and thought for a moment. Stuffing the watch back into my pocket I looked around the Tardis. It was David's alright, but there was something different. Melting snow covered the area by the door and there was a large burn mark on the floor. I looked back up at David, "I'm guessing we just got sent back home right?"

David gave me a look that said, _I'm not sure if I want to tell you_. He stayed quite for a while longer; not doing anything but looking me over as if I was some kind of trick. He circled me and looked up and down; his eyes caught onto my hand in my pocket. He stopped in front of me and nodded at my hand.

I shrugged and tossed the watch at him. He looked at it and turned it over in his hands. Clicking it open David's eyes grew wide; without saying anything he ran over to the controls and started messing with them. Worry spread over his face each time he looked at the watch. I popped my head over the panel, "A did I miss something or what? Cause you have never been this quite before."

"Shut up for a second." He said connecting the watch to the Tardis. He didn't look back at me.

"I missed the crap out of you too." I said crossing my arms. I walked over and peered over David's shoulder, "Well that doesn't look good." I had no idea what I was looking at. All I knew was that I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He looked over his shoulder at me, "Well here's the thing," he spun around to face me; "You aren't supposed to be here." He held up the watch, "This had a time lock on it; I'm not sure if you know what that is or not but this isn't suppose be working until a certain point in time has passed."

"Alright," I said looking at him, "and?"

His eye twitched at me, "And because you've been time traveling in a different Tardis by the looks of it."

"Matt's Tardis." I said cutting him off.

"The Huon particles inside of it are at war with my Tardis." He said waving the watch in front of my face, "Now because the watch is at war with my Tardis there is about to be a whole ripped in the time vortex the size of Belgium."

"Belgium? Why Belgium?" I asked giving him a face.

David raised an eyebrow at me as if to say _really?_ I shrugged at him and started to work with the controls of the Tardis. I saw that David had stopped what was he was doing and he was watching me work, "Matt showed me." I said flipping a switch, "My question is; why is my watch fighting your Tardis?"

David leaned his back against the controls and stared off into space, "The watch was a gift from a Time Lord." He narrowed his eyes as if he was looking at one point in particular, "It is a child of the Tardis, well not a child per say, more like half a Tardis. A Tar or a Dis." He looked down at me, "The Huon particles inside the watch were once identical to my Tardis's partials, but because you've been traveling Matt they've changed to match his Tardis."

I nodded, "Makes sense, and now the watch doesn't know if it should change or make your Tardis change instead."

"Right," David said pointing at me, "and I say we have about three hours before everything explodes and or implodes."

We both laughed at the thought of it all. I jumped up next to David and gave him a wink, "Well then let's get to work." The next hour, hour and a half David and I spent working around the controls of the Tardis. Every now and then we would speak but other than that we stayed silent. I twisted a knob and threw one last switch. The Tardis shook and rumbled, "Da hell did I do?"

David gripped the control panel, "I thought you knew how to work the Tardis!"

I stumbled backwards, "Matt may have missed a few things." I fell down the ramp and hit the door. Crawling back up to the panel I saw that David had his screwdriver in his mouth and a hammer in his hand. With a swift hit David smacked the controls and fell as the Tardis jerked to the side.

He crawled over to me, "Ok here's the thing! The hole Belgium crisis; that's over with we're good with that." He tumbled away from me as the Tardis lurched again.

Shifting my weight I threw myself over by him, "What else?"

He lifted his, "We need to get that thing out of here!" He shouted pointing at the watch, "It's starting to absorb the Tardis's particles! If all of them are absorbed then we'll be trapped inside the Tardis as it implodes on itself!"

"Of course we will." I grumbled to myself, "So how do we get it out of here!?"

David gave me a sad smile, "We don't." He folded the watch in my hand, "You do." He pressed the button on the side and let go of my hand, "Good luck."

I watched as David dropped over the railing and waved to me. I was lifted up and was being dragged near the door. I tried to fight it, "No! Not again!" The door swung open and I was propelled through the time vortex. I screamed because I thought that I was going to dying from being out in the open in the vortex. After a while I noticed that I wasn't dead; I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside the Tardis. _No wait._ I thought. _This isn't the Tardis._ The place looked just like it, but there was something different. Then I remembered what David had said, _it's like half a Tardis a Tar or a Dis._ I smiled and looked around, "David you suck."

"Ouch that hurts." David's voice said from above me.

Looking up I saw a holographic David sitting on the controls above me. I got up and walked over to him, "So what is this?"

He waved his arms everywhere, "This is the inside of the watch." He smiled down at me, "Ta Da."

I laughed and rested my hand on the panel, "Now what?"

David shrugged, "That's not my call." His image flickered, "Oh well it seems that I appear to be losing your signal." His words became jumbled and like static.

"David?" I asked, but his image flickered one more time than he was gone. I was alone, just me inside a giant watch. I looked down at the controls, "Ok let's get back to Matt." I fiddled with the switches and pressed a button. The watch jerked and started off through time. I laughed and waited for it to stop. When everything calmed down I popped my head out of the door. A giant wolf glared down at me. I slammed the doors, "That's not it." I tried again.

It took me a few tries but I finally ended up back inside Matt's Tardis. I called everyone down to the panel. When everyone got there I was swarmed with questions about where I had gone and what had happened. The only person who didn't ask me anything was Matt. He seemed to have known what happened to me. I saw him nod off saying _follow me I have to talk to you_. I gave him a nod in return and waited for all my friends to get tired of seeing me again. I slipped away and found Matt leaning back on one of the beams supporting the Tardis.

"So." I said standing in front of him.

"You saw him then?" Matt asked looking down at me, "David I mean, you saw him?"

"Yep." I said holding the watch.

"He tell you how it worked?" Matt asked.

"Yep." I said holding out the watch for him to see.

Matt sighed, "Good. Now listen this is very important." He paused, "You have to leave my Tardis and forget that you ever met David or me."

"WHY!?" I shouted.

"Just because," Matt said looking away, "and it's not forever it's just for a while that's all."

"Why?" I asked more calmly.

"A certain person will be chosen for something in the coming months and David and I have agreed that it can't be any of you." His eyes were full of sadness as he looked at me.

"Chosen for what." I asked feeling my heart sink.

"Just chosen." He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said trying to sound like I wasn't dying on the inside. Matt left and I called my friends over. It was hard to tell them what he had said, and I felt like I was being kicked in the face with each word. I looked up at them and their sad, sad, faces, "So that's that." I said. I held out the watch for them to grab a hold of, "Let's go home I guess." I pressed the button and we were sent through time. When we landed we were at our school at the same time when we left with Matt. I looked at the clock, "We've been gone ten minutes." I looked at all of my friends.

"What now?" Dieter asked.

"I'll tell ya what." I said gripping the watch, "We're going to find out what David and Matt are hiding from us." I saw all of my friends smile at me. I clicked open the watch and saw it start to glow brightly, "Here we go!"


	9. Chapter 9 Square one

The watch swayed in the time vortex as I swerved it out of a bump in time. Letting out a sigh I couldn't help but think of the two men who had changed everything for my friends and me. The one who started it all and the one who took us away; David and Matt. It had been about two months since Matt had told us to leave him and forget all about the real Time Lords and Tardis. Ever since that moment we've been chasing after Matt through time trying to find out what he was hiding from us. On the extremely down side Matt was incredible clever which made finding him ten times harder. We took a side stop every now and then seeing the sights, but other than that we've done nothing. I looked up as one of my friends leaned over the rail.

"Were to next?" Dieter asked looking down at me. He was followed by Cathrine, Calli, and Cody. They all waited for me to give them an answer.

I shrugged, "Home." I saw all of their faces drop, "We lost Matt's trail and David has been silent for too long." I paused, "I just don't know what to do any more." I waved for them to leave me alone, "Go get your stuff together; we'll be home in about two minutes."

They nodded and headed off to gather their things. I hit one last button and waited in silence as the watch made its last stretch through time. When the watch landed we all walked out and looked around. The watch glowed in my hand as it closed; I put it in my pocket and stood next to my friends. They all looked at me, "We've only been gone three minutes. It's still Saturday, 11:00 a.m. and my mom thinks that all we've done is gone for a short walk." I started to walk off towards my house, "Come on then." My friends followed from behind.

When we walked through the door we were greeted by food and smiles from my mom. We all took some sandwiches and sat down on front of the TV. I instantly turned on BBC and we all began to watch an episode of Doctor Who. It was strange seeing Matt run around on the TV with his companion. I couldn't help but smile at him, "It's weird to see him like this."

"Agreed." All my friends said to me as they watched.

"He looks kind of silly." Calli said tilting her head at the TV.

"HEY!" Matt shouted at us from the TV, "Watch what you say about me!"

We all jumped from our chairs and crawled to the TV. I tapped the screen and Matt backed away.

"Ow, don't do that I'm like a fish in this thing. Fish don't like the tapping, and neither do I." He looked at us closer from inside the TV.

I saw Amy run past for about the fifth time. I pointed at the scene on the TV, "So what's with that? The reruns of Amy Pond?" I watched as Matt looked from Amy to us. He gave me a big grin at the question.

"Ha! You see Amy running around in circles but that's just because of a low level psychic field that is being sent through the TV. Now if you've never been time traveling then you've never picked up all that background radiation so this all doesn't work." He spun around in a circle pleased with himself.

I smiled and shook my head, "You clever, clever boy! So that's how you've been hiding from us all this time!" I grinned at him through the TV, but then I realized something, "Wait a minute we've been watching episodes of Doctor Who for some time after we left; why haven't you talked to us before?"

Matt's face fell, "Well you're supposed to have forgotten about me by now." He put his hands on his hips, "So why haven't you?" He pretended to look angry at us, but he was doing a terrible job at it.

I frowned at him, "Forget you? Really Matt I am disappointed in the fact that you think we can forget about you." My frown turned into a grin as I saw him try to find the right words. I laughed down at him, "Come on what's up?" I waited for him to say something, but it took him a moment. I raised an eyebrow at him to say_ speed things up a bit please. My mom is going to think we're crazy for starring at the TV_.

"Well here's the thing," He said folding his hands, "There's a small problem going on in the time steam and I can't fix it because I'm in here." He said waving his hands around, "So I need you lot to check it out and try to fix it; or hold it off until I get there." He gazed up at us, "Can you do that for me?"

"What's the problem?" I asked him looking down at the TV. He gave me a worried look; then tried to look happy.

"Good question," He said looking back up at my friends and me, "it's about David."

We all drew closer to the TV, "What do you mean it's about David?" I asked in a serious voice. An image flickered across my eyes; an image that I wish I could forget. I was the only one who had seen the vision of David dying when we were sucked into the dark, and I still haven't told anyone about it. Matt gave me a questioning look at my concern.

"It's about David and it's not about David." He said making a face, "It's him when he was little and all I can say is, is that his dreams of becoming the Doctor are about to be crushed." His eyes grew sad. Everyone knows how badly David wanted to be the Doctor, "If you don't stop whatever is getting in his way and make sure that he becomes the Doctor then well I won't be here." He pointed at us, "And you'll never have met him or me; and you'll never have learned anything about the Time Lords."

I cut him off before he could go any deeper into his rant, "Ok, ok, we'll fix this don't worry Matt." I leaned in and gave the TV one last tap before I shut it off. I stood up and waited for all my friends get up, "On second thought mom we're heading out again." I said to her as she walked into the room.

She gave us a funny look, "Why? You just came back and I thought I heard Doctor Who on the TV, you never miss a Doctor Who episode."

_True._ I thought, "Not a good one." I lied to her, "We'll be back in a bit." I moved around the couch and gave her a hug. I waved for my friends to follow and we all made our way into the back yard. Once I was sure that my mom wasn't watching us I opened the watch. When we got inside all of us grinned at one another I looked around at them.

"One more go." Cody grinned.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted as I threw a switch. We all flew backwards as the watch sped through time. We all laughed as we tumble around; I found an antigravity switch awhile back and ever since then traveling has been so much fun. As the watch came to a stop I switched the gravity back on and we all landed on our feet. I stuck my head out and took a look around. We landed near a stone school and kids of all ages were flooding out of it, "Show time." I said giving my friends a wink.

We headed in an out of the crowd but I began to notice that we all stuck out. Everyone was wearing uniforms and we all looked silly in our normal cloths. I turned my head as I heard the sound of someone crying for help. We ran around the corner to see that a young boy was be beaten up by a group of bullies; my blood began to boil. I lifted my chin at them, "Hey!" I shouted at them, "Leave him alone."

The bullies dropped the boy and walked up to me, "Oh yeah?" He pushed me backwards, "Who's gonna make me."

I looked around and saw three thicker sticks on the ground. I causally walked over to them, "Guys go check on the kid I'll handle this." I said over to my friends. I picked up the sticks, one in each hand, and I looked at the third one on the ground, "Now you are going to apologize to that boy and leave, got it?" I said staring down at the stick.

"I don't normal beat girls but you're pissing me off." The boy said starting to run at me.

I kept staring at the ground. When the boy came too close I slipped my foot under the third stick; kicking it up I caught it in my mouth. I spun around and face the boy with my arms crossed, "Onigiri!" I yelled around the stick. I shot forward and landed behind the boy who was frozen in his place. I heard one of his friends laugh.

"Ha! She missed!" he laughed at me.

I lifted my head and glared at him. Just then the boy buckled and face planted on the ground. I walked around the other boys and removed the stick from my mouth, "Leave. Now." I went back to walking over to my friends; I could hear them run away dragging away the other one. I knelt down next to my friends. Cathrine poked me in the side.

"What the hell was that?" she said wide eyed.

"It was the Onigiri, one of Roronoa Zoro's moves." I paused and gave her a smile, "I've been watching a lot of One Piece lately." I turned my attention back to the boy. I looked him over; he wasn't to hurt just a bloody nose, "You ok kid?" I asked.

The boy lifted his head and we all jumped back. A young David Tennant was staring up at us, "Fine thanks to you lot." He said giving us a grin. He tried to stand but almost fell over; Cody caught him before he hit the ground, "My name is David McDonald."

"Wait what?" Calli asked.

I looked over at her, "It was his name before David Tennant." She gave me a nod and I looked back down at David, "Why were they beating you up?" he looked away from me. I leaned over and looked at his face, "Why?"

He sighed, "I was talking about how I wanted to be the Doctor one day." He looked up at us, "I'm betting you don't even know who that is."

We all looked down at him and smiled, "WHOVAINS!" we shouted loudly. I laughed as David's face light up in a big grin. He jumped to his feet and shouted with us; we all laughed and started to head back to the front of the school.

David looked over at me, "So who are you guys?"

I gave him a big grin, "I'm Hale….," Before I could finish my name all my friends whacked me in the back of my head. I spun around and yelled at them, "What the hell was that for!?" Cathrine grabbed my ear and yanked it.

"He doesn't know us yet idiot! You can't tell him your name!" She let go of my ear.

I rubbed my ear and looked back at David, "We're just travelers that's all." I tilted my head at the look David gave me, "What?" he smiled at me.

"Fine then I'll just call you Traveler." He smiled at us and jumped up and down, "Man that was great what you did back there," he stopped jumping, "so what are you doing here Traveler?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me, "Oh sorry I'm not used to people calling me that." I looked back at my friends, "A friend of ours said that you needed some help."

"Really subtle." Dieter sighed from behind me.

I was sure to kick him when David wasn't looking. When we were at the front of the school David turned and tilted his head, "How would you know?" he looked down and paused for a second, "You're right though."

We all circled him, "What's going on?" we asked.

He sighed, "More and more people are giving me trouble for wanting to be the Doctor." He looked at the ground.

Calli frowned, "Well that doesn't seem right."

"No it doesn't." Cody added. He looked over at me, "What are we going to do?"

I scratched my head, "Well I guess we're going to find out what's going down here." Looking back at David I asked, "You think we can hang around for a bit?" I saw David get a devilish look in his eyes, "What's with the look?"

"Well if you're going to stay at the school then you're going to need to blend in." He said over to me, "Don't worry I know just what to do!" He started to run into the building, "Wait there for a second!" He shouted disappearing into the school.

We all stood there, "Alright." We said. I kicked my foot in the dirt as we all sat around waiting for David to return. Our heads popped up as we heard David's voice calling to us. He ran over to us with a bundle of cloths in his arms. He held them out and we all took one. He grinned as we looked over the shirts.

"These are a few extra uniforms from the school." He looked at all of us, "The day is down but you can come back tomorrow and I'll show you around." He started to leave but before he ran off David turned and waved to us, "Thanks again!" he shouted as he ran off.

We all waved as David ran around the corner and disappeared. I stopped waving and looked around at my friends; I gave them a nod and they all understood. We all walked behind a building and I opened up the watch. Stepping inside we all circled around the controls. I flipped some switches and spoke up into the air, "Watch can you connect to the wireless camera?" there was a rattling noise and a screen appeared in the middle of everything, "Thanks." I said to it.

"What the heck was that?" Cody asked.

I smiled at him, "The watch has a voice control setting and I always bring along a camera to take pictures with." I looked away from all of them, "I'm going to upload the pictures from today." I looked up into the air, "Watch?" there was another rattle sound and the photos appeared.

"That noise is a little weird." Cathrine said looking at me.

I rubbed my chin, "Maybe, hey watch go into voice data banks." I spun around and leaned my back against the control panel, "Let's see what we got." The watch went through all of its voice; each time a new voice came up we all made faces to tell each other what we thought. Just when we thought that there were no more voice one came up and we all smiled at it. I jumped and shouted into the air, "That's it! Watch make that one your many voice!"

"Sure thing." The watch spoke down to us.

We all grinned at the sound of Tony Starks voice. Then we all laughed so hard that we fell down. Standing to my feet and rubbing my eyes dry I looked up at the watch, "That's so cool!" I paused, "Hey! I know! The watch's name is Tony now ok?" I smiled as all my friends gave me a nod in agreement, "Have Tony can you go through all the pictures from today?" I asked up at the watch.

"Yeah holds on a sec," Tony paused, "That's strange, many of these photos are the same."

"What?" we all asked up at Tony. The pictures were flashed across the screen and I saw that Tony was right, in a way. Every person beside my friends, David, and I had the same eye color; green with brown flickers. I made a face at the pictures and looked at my friends, "Must be something wrong with the screen or the light, maybe." I starred up at the photos again, "Tony run some tests while we're gone."

"You got it." Tony said. With a flicker the photos vanished, "Starting tests."

I looked at my friends, "Right, you all want to sleep or jump ahead to tomorrow?"

All of them smiled, "What do you think?"

With a flip of a switch we all jumped to the next day. Everyone slipped into their uniforms and we began to look for David. When we found him he began to give us the tour of the school, along the way a few kids would turn and laugh at David. Kids with green eyes that had brown flickers. I looked at the ground, _something's not right here._ I almost got lost as my friends made a tight turn, but I caught up with them in time.

When the day was over five kids with green eyes and the same brown flickers had laughed at David. I stood hunch over the controls as the rest of my friends went to sleep. I looked up at Tony, "Anything new Stark?"

"Sorry nothing." He said.

I rested my head on the controls. I stayed there for a moment until my tinny brain thought of something. I jerked my head up, "Tony let me see all the photos now!" the photos spread out over the screen, "Holy crap that's it!" I whipped my head around, "Guys get in here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I saw all my friends come racing through the door. They tried to put on the brakes but Dieter crashed into Cody, Calli crashed into Dieter, and Cathrine crashed into Calli. Poor Cody was sent flying over the rail and landed on his head. When they all scrambled down by me they all shouted, "What! It's the middle of the night!"

I raised a finger up, "I know what's wrong with these kids that are making fun of David!"

They all leaned in closer, "Really?"

"Yeah!" I jumped up and spun around the controls, "Tony bring up the photos again please."

"Here you go." Tony sent the photos up along the screen.

"Look at this," I pointed at all of their eyes, "all the same and you wanna know why?" I grinned pleased with myself. When no one answered I continued with my rant, "Because they're shape shifters! Somehow this one can split itself into multiple forms, but the only way of it knowing what the other parts look like is…" I waited for my friends to answer.

"Their eyes." they all said at once.

"On the nosey!" I shouted, "Come one I'll show you." I bolted out of the door into the light. Running around different clusters of people I found the one I was looking for. A group of ass wholes who were picking on one of my friends, "Here we go!" I punched the nearest kid in the face.

"What the hell was that!?" all my friends yelled at me.

"Look!" I said pointing down at them. All of the kids had fallen and were holding theirs faces in the same spot as were I had hit the first one. I smiled down at them as they stood up and spoke all at once.

"You'll pay."

My smile faded, "Oh ho crap." I put my hands up and started dodging the hits that were thrown from all the kids. I kicked one in the stomach and they all felt it. I heard David yelling at them from behind me.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He ran up and sent his foot straight below one of the buys belts. They all fell to their knees and slowly started to form one person. It stood up and glared at him.

I stepped in front of David, "You want him you're gonna have to go through me!" I saw the shape shifter back off and started to run. I cracked a smile, "Damn right!" I looked back at him, "Good thinking David!" I saw him smile back at me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "I wonder why that thing wanted to make sure that you wouldn't become the Doctor?" no one could come up with an answer so we just shrugged it off. I looked at David, "So what now?"

He shrugged, "School, acting, Doctor Who. The normal stuff I guess." He smiled at all of us, "Thanks again for helping me."

We turned and started to walk away, "No problem." I looked at my friends, "Come one let's head home. Allons~y!" we waved again to David and ran off to head back home.

David stood outside of his school, then breeze blew through his hair, "Allons~y," he paused, "I like that."


	10. Chapter 10 The Fall of Eleven

My name is Haley. I'm a normal teen, I have good friends, bit of a nerd, and I've hung out with Time Lords. I don't play sports, but I do fly around in a time machine called Tony Stark; and this is the story of how I killed Matt Smith.

Matt smiled with pleasure as we told him about or adventure with a young David. He looked up at us from the TV, "That's what I like to hear!" he paused; "Now I don't think there's anything else for you to do."

I grinned, "Why don't you come visit?" I looked down at him, "Come on you have nothing better to do." I watched as Matt waved his arms angrily at us.

"Believe it or not I do have to show up work every now and then." He crossed his arms at us.

"Really?" we all asked leaning closer to the TV. He shook his fist and turned his back to us. We couldn't help but laugh at him for it. I tilted my head, "Why don't we just go see David then?"

"No!" Matt suddenly shouted at us.

I was taken back at how Matt had just yelled at us; he never does that. Setting my head in my hand I thought about what my friends and I could do. It was a Sunday and God knows we weren't going to do our homework. A light bulb went off in my head and I called my friends into a huddle. As I told them my brilliant plan I heard Matt yelling from the TV.

"Hey! What are you planning? Haley! Haley!"

I pressed the power button on the TV for some quite, "Spoilers." I turned back to my friends and gave them a wink, "Ready?" When they all nodded we jumped to our feet and ran out the door. I looked back to be sure that no one could see us. Digging around in my pocket I fished out the watch, or as we call it Tony Stark. Flipping it open we all stepped inside Tony.

"Bout time you went after Matt." Tony laughed down at us.

"Very funny Stark." I said up at him, "Now can you get a lock on Matt's energy signal?" I paused and waited for Tony to make the lock. I frowned at the amount it was taking Tony, "You ok Stark?"

"Just fine, but Matt's not at the studio; in fact he's not even on Earth."

We all looked at each other, "Ok then," I said, "Branch the scanner out to the entire universe."

"That's just it," Tony said, "I already have; Matt's not in this universe. He doesn't exist."

We all stopped breathing. Without saying a word I took the controls and started to fly towards BBC studios. When we landed I pocketed Tony and we all went inside. Walking up to the front desk I looked at the man who was behind the counter, "Hi, we're friends of Matt's. Could you tell us where he is in the studios?"

The man leaned over the desk and looked at all of us, "I'm sorry but Matt took a time of leave; he's not here."

I thanked him and we walked over into a corner. My look darkened and I looked at all of my friends, "Well we should have known. Rule number one; the Doctor lies." We all shook our heads in agreement. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and thought for a second, "I think I have an idea, let's head back to the watch." We all gathered inside and started to come up with thoughts on where Matt was.

"Dead?" Dieter asked.

We all glared at him, "No you dunce he's not dead." I said shaking my head. I twisted my face as I thought of where he could be. A shiny light bulb went off in my head. I spun around to my friends, "Get me a TV and a Doctor Who episode with Matt Smith." My friends didn't move, "Come on guys! Get the lead out of your pants and move!" I watched as my friends scrambled around.

A TV was wheeled into the control room. Turning it on Cathrine took a disc from the case of her Doctor Who collection; she pushed the button on the DVD player. Weeping Angles flashed on the screen and we all screamed like little girls, "NOT THAT EPISODE! ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE!" I shouted throwing myself at the power button. We all took a moment to catch our breath. I stood up, "Ok let's try this again." I turned on the TV again and smiled as we all saw an episode where there weren't any Weeping Angles. I tapped on the screen, "Matt I know you can hear me."

Matt flinched and turned around to face us, "Ha! I guess you've figured me out."

"You're stuck." I said rolling my eyes.

"Surprise!" Matt said giving us a childish grin, "I'm stuck!"

I tilted my head at him, "Wait there I'll see if Tony can't send us in after you."

"Tony?" Matt gave me a look.

"It's the name of the watch David gave me, now I think I've almost got a lock." I pressed a button and the watch began to rumble. I turned to my friends, "You guys might want to hang on to something." I watched as the all clung to something. When they gave me the thumbs up I threw a switch and we shot at the TV. It was a short ride and when we landed we all stepped out to fide that we weren't in the episode but in the Tardis. I spun on my heel grinning at the sight of it all again. I leaned back to see Matt sitting on the railing wearing his normal suit, bowtie, and of course a fez. I slid over to him, "Care to explain?"

Matt sighed, "You're never going to forget about us at this rate." He jumped down, "Anyway; yes I am stuck, but I did it on peruse." Mat grinned at the look of confusion on Haley's face, "I told you before I have to keep a low profile for a while and this is the best I could think of."

My mouth fell open, "Hiding inside a TV is the best you could think of?" I saw Matt shrug, "Ok so what are you hiding from exactly?"

Matt gave a small laugh, "I have no idea." He smiled down at her, "All I know is that they want me out of the way." He looked at the Tardis and then back at Haley and her friends. Leaning back on his hands Mat thought of something, "Haley is Tony programed to except my Tardis's Huon particles?"

"I don't know; why? Should they be?" I watched as Matt began to race around the Tardis controls. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, "What's wrong now?" I took a step back as Matt whipped his head around at me.

"They can find me." He turned back to the controls.

"Who can find you?" Cody asked.

Matt waved his arms, "That's just it! I don't know, but because your watch isn't handling my Tardis then they're fighting which is causing time energy to be realsed into the universe." His hands flew trying to fix the problem.

"Which means?" Calli asked trying to get him to go on.

He didn't look at us, "Which means that anyone out there can get a lock on my..." He trailed off. Matt whipped around to all of them, "You need to leave, now! Just run! Go!" he started to push them towards the Tardis doors but it was too late. Matt watched as everyone began to vanish; looking down at his hands he saw that they had disappeared as well, "Damn."

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to get them to adjust to the harsh light. When my eyes decided to agree with me I got a good look at where I was. A room, a white plain room, no windows, nothing. It gave me the creeps; and made my spine tingle. I turned my head, "Matt! Cody! Calli! Cathrine! Dieter!" I sighed, "Son of a bitch." I twisted my hands and found that they were chained to the wall. My tiny attention span started to kick in; I tapped my foot on the wall. _I wonder who's dead yet. I hope it's Dieter._ I saw a screen move out of the wall. It was followed but others. The screen flickered and I saw the faces of my friends and Matt's appear; I saw that Dieter was one of them. I frowned, "Crap you're still alive."

Dieter growled at me, "I'll kill you some day, count on it."

Turning away from the threat like I always do I focused on Matt's face, "Well?" I saw him hang his head. He had nothing to say, but I had different ideas. I whistled to my friends, "Guys you think we could bust out of this place?" they all grinned. Using the ab muscles I assumed I had I flipped myself upside down. Placing my feet on the cuffs I made sure that I wouldn't slip and get even more stuck. Stuffing my mouth into my sweat shirt I gripped my sonic screwdriver. Very carefully I pulled it out, my legs were beginning to slip and soon I'd be hanging with my head on the floor. _How I'm gonna do this?_ I thought pulling the screwdriver deeper into my mouth. I flipped the switched with my tongue and the cuffs were unlocked, "Ha! Ha!" I face planted into the ground. Pulling myself up I gave my friends the thumbs up; I moved to the door and unlocked it.

Matt shook his head as he watched Haley slip through the door. _If only I could do that._ He thought smiling. His smile turned to a frown as he tried to think about who could have done this. Matt's thoughts were disrupted as he heard a door open. A large creature stepped in through the door and walked up in front of Matt's face. He looked at the creature, "Well. This is new." His cuffs were unlocked, "As was that." He gazed at the creature. It was large wolf like but had the coloring of a tiger. Matt looked at its eyes, they were fire, pure cold fire, "Garadons," Matt said in amazement up at them, "The pirates of space."

The Garadon growled down at him, "Doctor."

Matt smiled, "Oh good you know me," he thought about everyone who knew him, "wait a minute." He was lifted into the air, "Yep you're the bad ones." Matt could feel the air being cut off from his lungs. He made a face as the Garadon snarled again.

"You will help us." It lifted the Doctor higher, "We've gotten a lock on your Tardis and now you will give us it energy."

Matt frowned, "That's right isn't it? You all went missing out of the blue; to think the big secret was that you just lost power." He squeaked as the Garadon's grip tightened, "How will time energy help? Your ships aren't powered by it."

"We've made adjustments, now give it to us or we'll kill everyone here." The Garadon paused, "Starting with the other that uses time energy." It grinned showing its many teeth.

Matt's heart raced _I can't let them. David would kill me!_ He glared up at them, "Fine, but know this; I warned you." Matt was lead into the main control room where other Garadons had gathered. He moved around the controls; Matt began to connect the ship to his Tardis.

I walked down the hallway until I realized that Tony was still in my pocket. Once I was inside I started to find my way back to the Tardis. I flipped a switch, "Get to the Tardis, get my friends and Matt then get the hell out of here." I flew backwards as Tony shook violently. I grabbed the railing and pulled myself up, "Stark? What was that?"

Tony's voice spoke around me, "It seems as though Matt is funneling time energy from the Tardis into the ship that you were on."

"And?" I asked.

"And let me get to that,' Tony said down to me, "I'm already connect to the Tardis, but not in the best way. The Huon particles between the Tardis and I are still fighting." Tony paused.

"And?" I asked hoping he would jump to the point.

Tony didn't answer for a moment, "Here's the thing the time energy that is being put into the ship is very unstable because it doesn't have a proper form. If this keeps up then the entire ship will explode."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, "Cut the power Tony! Stop the lock on the Tardis." I worked frantically trying to stop Tony from going any closer to the Tardis. When nothing happened I raced to the door, "Matt! Cody! Cathrine! Calli!" I paused, "And Dieter!" I threw open the door; a blinding white light flooded the room along with piercing heat.

Matt stopped working, "Oh that's not good." The ship shook and rumbled, "Nope not good at all." He saw the Garadons snarl at him, "Don't give me that look!" He shouted at them, "You knew that this was dangerous and we're all about to die." Matt paused, "Haley, and the others!" Matt slammed his hand on a button and he watched on the screen as everyone was released. He grabbed a microphone and shouted into it, "Guys run! Get to the Tardis! Go!" Matt watched as they tried to get away, but as the doors to the cells opened a blinding light absorbed all of them, "NO!" Matt shouted. He turned around to see that the heat and light had started to come through the door. He dropped the microphone, "No."

I woke up with a jump; shaking my head I saw that I was back inside of Tony. I leapt to my feet and raced over to the doors. I whipped them open and fell to the ground; I was looking out at empty space. There were only remains of the ship from before, "Oh god." I whispered, "I just killed Matt Smith."

Matt looked around, everyone was there, everyone but Haley. They all looked at him, and he hung his head, "I'm sorry Haley, I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 11 Ghosting

Matt slammed his hands onto the Tardis controls, "I shouldn't have let her get away!"

Cody raised his hands, "Matt relax you didn't know."

Matt turned slowly towards him, "I did!" Anger and sorrow burned in his eyes.

"What?" They all stood in the center of the Tardis. The friends watched as Matt glared down at his hands that were still clenched into tight fists. Cathrine took a step forward, "Matt what do you mean?"

Matt twitched his hands and didn't look up at them, "I knew how unstable the Huon particles were, I knew the Garadons would try to take the Tardis's energy," he closed his eyes, "I knew this would happen and I didn't do anything to stop it."

Cathrine stepped away from him and went back to the group, "What now?" She watched as all of them just shook their heads.

I ran around Tony's controls, "Get me a lock Stark!" My hands flew as Tony tried to find out where my friends were. I paused, "Anything?"

"Not yet." Tony said sadly down to me.

I set my head down on the controls, "Think." I said to myself. I stayed quite for a second longer; the hope of finding Matt and my friends slowly draining away. I closed my eyes and thought harder. I got nothing more than head pains. Turning my head I saw that my sonic screwdriver had begun to glow. Walking over to it I saw the glow become brighter, "What do you want?" I asked picking it up. The screwdriver began to drag me around the watch; it would glow brighter with each step.

Finally the screwdriver stopped in front of a screen, the blue light was so bright I could hardly see what was on the screen. I was looking out at the empty part of space where the space ship had once been. I turned the screwdriver over in my hand, "Boy when David fixed you I don't think he got out all kinks." The light glowed brightly in my hand. Peering closer at the wreckage I saw a small ship hovering in the center of everything. For some reason I felt like Matt and my friends were there.

I returned to the controls, "Hey Stark can you connect me into that ships main power?"

"Yeah just a sec." Tony said. After a moment Tony spoke down at me, "There you go, you can access anything on that ship."

"Thanks Tony." I said swinging the monitor over to me. I logged on and began scanning the ship for any life forms that were Time Lords or humans. I didn't pick anything up, but when I widened the scan I picked up five life signals. I smiled to myself, "Got ya." I looked up from the controls, "Can you lock onto their signal and fly us there?' I asked Tony.

There was a pause before Tony answered, "I think you'd better take a look at that signal again."

"What?" I looked closer at the screen. My eyes went wide when I realized that I was looking at five ghosting signals, "Oh my god." I narrowed my eyes, "We shouldn't be able to read their signal though. Tony how are you doing that?"

"I'm not, there appears to be some sort of field that is amplifying their ghosting energy. It's as if they're alive, but their bodies are on a totally different ghosting scale."

I cut him off him off before he could go any farther, "Still can you lock onto them? Maybe with this amped up ghosting field we can talk to them."

"I'll see what I can do."

I looked down at my sonic screwdriver, "Thanks." I watched as the light began to fade until it was fully off. The screen flickered and I saw the fuzzy image of my friends and Matt. I smiled and shouted at them, "Miss me!"

Matt whipped around at the sound of Haley's voice. He felt his mouth fall open, "But, but you died! We saw the whole thing." Matt pointed at my friends, "You should remember it; I know it's hard for me to forget a giant time explosion." He waved his hands, "There so noisy."

I laughed and shook my head, "Sorry Matt but I wasn't the one that died." I saw him frown at me. I shook my head again, "I was able to get back to Tony before the whole thing went boomba; when I opened the door to get you guys the ship exploded. I'm reading your ghosting energy right now. Whatever those things are on that ship they have a device that amps up ghosting energy."

Matt didn't sound convinced, "That's not possible."

I heard Calli from behind him "Says the man whose new companion died twice already."

Matt turned around, "Well," he paused stumped on what to say, "Shut up."

I snapped my fingers getting Matt's attention, "Listen here Raggedy Man I need you to tell me where you are." I stopped him before he could protest, "Just do it." I saw Matt twirl around looking at his surroundings.

"This is crazy we're in the Tardis." Matt said looking up at me, "If we were dead then we wouldn't be here."

"Matt," I said down to him, "tell me how you got back to the Tardis."

He thought for a second then frowned. He didn't want to believe her but the truth slowly began to crawl its way into him, "I, I don't remember." He looked around at the Tardis again, this time closer, Matt watched as it swirled and disappeared; he was standing in a blank white zone of nothing, "Oh." He turned as he heard Haley's voice from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He jabbed a finger at her, "Don't you go all Tennant on me." He watched as a large smile spread across her face, "Dead or not I'll figure a way out of this." He turned away silently thinking to himself. Plans buzzed in his mind, some he kept others he threw away. Matt began to pace up and down until he came up with a plan that was just. He thought of a word that would describe his plan, "Fantastic!" He whipped around to see Haley glaring at him, "What?"

"I don't get to be like David Tennant but you get to go off and be all Chris Eccleston?"

"Well I'm cooler." Matt said grinning, "Anyway!" He shouted waving my comment off to the side, "My plan."

"I'm dying to hear it." I said smiling. I could hear my friends murmur in agreement.

"You," he said pointing at me, "get on the ship and I will guide you from there." He spun to my friends, "Now you're jobs are completely different but just as important."

I didn't listen to what Matt had to say to my friends; instead I ran over to the controls, "Alright Stark stealth mode we're moving in on the ship." I felt the watch lurch and start to move. I frowned at the silence, "Hey Tony turn on my Iron Man soundtrack, stealthy or not I want to feel like a badass."

I popped my head out of the door; it was a small ship so I didn't think it would be hard to find the controls. Sneaking through the ship I used my sonic screwdriver to guide me. The light shone brightly against a door, "Here we are." With a flip the door slid open. I turned the lights on once I was inside. Moving around the controls I found what I was looking for, "Ok Matt you were right; everything's here." I knew he couldn't hear me but I hoped the message got through. There was a large crash from behind me; turning around I saw a large wolf like creature with the coloring of a tiger. I swallowed, "Bad Wolf."

The creature lunged and grabbed me by the throat. I made a face as it snarled into my ear.

"You, you were with the Time Lord." It lifted me higher.

I gagged and sputtered, "The one and only." I yelped as the creature threw me to the ground. I heaved myself to my feet; I felt the cuffs link around my hands.

"Welcome aboard the Garadon's ship." The one snarled in my ear.

I was shoved down a hallway; I kept my head down and didn't look up. When I was thrown into the holding cell I pulled out my IPod._ Please work._ I thought. When the screen came on I flipped to the Netflix icon; I smiled as I turned on an episode of Doctor Who. I gave Matt a wink as he jumped onto the screen.

"Using the amplified ghosting field to send us into my special hiding place," Matt smiled with glee, "I love Garadons."

"Everyone else?" I asked.

"Ship shape as always." Matt said showing me my friends. He look turned serious, "You know what to do?" He laughed as Haley nodded, "Good. Now go find that ghosting device and do as I told you."

"Right." I flipped off the episode and stuck the IPod back into my pocket. I stood up and began to examine the cell. A few boxes which I did not want to open because they growled at me, some panels with different lights, and as I rounded the corner I found what I was looking for. A large golden device with four knobs; I saw that wires intertwined with one another and an electric plus was going through them. I smiled as I twisted on of the knobs. I place my sonic screwdriver next to one of the wires and turned it on. The bolt became brighter with more power. Next I stood near one of the panels; with another flip the panel was blasted with a sonic blast. I watched it spark, "Oops."

The door flew open and three Garadons charged in. I gave them a frown and jabbed a finger at the panel, "Performance issues, you won't believe how many times things like this will happen to you." I jumped as one of them tried to grab me. I wagged my finger, "Now that's no way to treat a guest." I ran through the door as they all lunged at me. I shot through the hallway back up to the control room.

I threw open the door and stepped inside, "Honey I'm home!" I shouted. I silently smiled as the Garadons grabbed my arms. I was thrown to my knees; looking up I saw a larger Garadon standing above me, "Well hello."

The Garadon took a sniff, "You smell like time energy." He eyes burned down at me, "You shall replace the Time Lord."

I was lifted to my feet. I raised an eyebrow at all of them, "What now."

"Funnel all of your time energy into our ship or die." The Garadon placed the tip of a spear against my neck.

I moved around the controls flipping switches and moving dials. Every now and then I would be growled at to hurry up. Finally when I was done I turned to the lead Garadon, "There you go." I watched as he tried to activate the ship. When it wouldn't start he turned his snarl to me. I pretended to act surprised, "What!?" I gasped, "It's not working. Shame, shame." I placed my hand on my head, "Let me think of what I really did to your ship." I paused, "Oh yes!" I spun towards them, "You see I boosted you ghosting device even more, so now sonic signals can get through." I pulled out my screwdriver.

The Garadon snarled, "A sonic probe?"

I smiled because it was my favorite line of David Tennant's, "That's screwdriver!" I turned it on, "Now tell me, do you want to know what happens if two amplified sonic screwdriver are linked to one another?" I pointed the screwdriver at the panel, "You give up?" I grinned, "Let me show you." With a larger sonic blast I felt the two screwdrivers connect on both sides. There was a tug and I heard an explosion on the other side of the control room doors._ Hunh. It worked._ I smiled to myself.

Matt burst through the door, his sonic screwdriver in his hand, "The two form a magnetic pull causing the weaker one to be dragged to the other." Matt smiled as everyone stood next to him. He turned his smile to the lead Garadon, "Thanks again for the amped up ghosting device." There was another explosion. Matt frowned, "Oh dear it seems as though the ghosting device is in overload." He walked over to Haley's side, "I think it's about time we leave." He saw the look on the Garadons face, "You won't die, you'll just be stuck in you ghosting machine and the only thing that can get you out is another ghosting device." Matt grabbed Haley's hand, "Come on!"

I took off running with Matt; I grabbed my friends as we ran out the door. Sparks and wires flew everywhere. I shouted over to Matt, "How do we get back to the Tardis!?" I saw him look over at me.

"No idea!" he shouted back.

We reached the end of the ship. We all looked around but there was no way out. I turned to everyone, "Hold on." The watch began to glow in the pocket. I watched as the ship around us exploded into a bunch of pieces. The next thing I knew we were all standing around Tony's controls, "Close?" I asked Matt.

"Just a little bit." He said back.

I locked eyes with him, "No more running Matt you're going to tell us why you were hiding, and what you were hiding from."

Matt looked down, "Not yet, not now." he looked at me, "In due time Haley, in due time." He gave us a smile, "Now I think it's time we all headed home."

I couldn't argue with him. After another moment of thought I smiled; I don't think I could ever stay mad at him. He was just to Matt Smith I guess.

We all stood outside of BBC studios, "Here's your stop." I said to Matt nodding at the building. I laughed as Matt gave us a smile. I stopped him before he left, "When will we see you and David again."

He made a face, "Tomorrow, next month, last year," he shook his head, "I'm a time traveler I can see you whenever I want."

We all laughed, "That's cheating."


	12. Chapter 12 November

November, brand new Doctor Who episodes and I loved it. I screamed my head off as I turned to look out my window and was greeted by the sight of a stone angel. Calming down I started a very long staring contest, but after a while I blinked. Freezing in horror I waited to die. When I didn't die I opened my eye just wide enough to see that the angel was still there. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, "I knew I should have never told Dad I hated those things! He's always pulling this crap." Sighing I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

I met up with my friends and we began to walk towards the boring death trap known as school. The walk was filled with screams and strange looks because everywhere we went there was an angel waiting there. We all hid behind a bush and shove Dieter out to go poke it. When he didn't vanish we started out again.

Cathrine jumped again, "Man Haley you're right; before Doctor Who you never really noticed them. Now it just seems like they're everywhere."

I nodded and shifted my backpack, "I'll talk to Matt and see if it's anything that we should look out for." I looked down the hill and saw kids funneling into the school. My shoulders slumped, "I'd rather be chased by Daleks."

When we got to the door we said our goodbyes and went to our classes. Sliding into my seat I realized that the notes scribbled up on the board were wrong. Looking around I wonder why none of the smarter kids had said anything. Things went even loopier as class went on, the teacher would miss facts or replace them with something else. Frowning I took the notes without saying anything. When I got up to leave a page of notes from the other day fell from my book. A boy saw and bent down to get them, "Thanks Carter." I said taking them from him.

"No problem," he said smiling. Before he walked out of the door he turned back to me, "Hey by the way you might want to redo those notes. Half of that stuff didn't even happen."

"What?" my eyes floated down to my notes. I looked at them closer, nothing seemed to be wrong. I even stayed after class to be sure that they were right. I read them over again; maybe he thought they were wrong because I had scribbled Luffy on his pirate ship while Goku flew by followed by Naruto on flying nimbus. I groaned and stuffed the notes back into my book, "No one gets me."

Lunch was better, well I couldn't really say better because all of my friends had the same problems in their classes as well. We all sat in silence wondering what could be happening. I chewed my sandwich floating in and out of the conversation that my friends were having. I knew there was no way that I could get a hold of Matt or David. When I said I would talk to him before I was lying, I've been trying to reach them for a while but all I get is silence. My eye twitched in annoyance as I swallowed, Matt was determined to keep us away. My brain switched to something else like always and I pulled out my notes from before. I slid them down the table, "Hey Dieter you mined looking those over for me?"

I saw his eyes scan the paper; every now and then he would glance up. Cody and Calli peered over his shoulder as he read the notes. Passing them back Dieter gave me a look; "Besides your horrible spelling and unreal obsession of Japanese boys with spikey hair the notes are fine."

Cathrine gave me a high five for the anime. I turned back to the piece of paper, "That's what I thought." I said mumbling. I looked at my friends, "Something's up, I don't know what it is but the teachers here aren't that stupid. They wouldn't miss facts or replace things." I narrowed my eyes, "I wish Matt or David would talk to us."

We all lifted our heads as the bell rang. Standing I tossed the rest of my food away. Moving around the crowd I couldn't stay focused on anything. When I was in my math class I could feel my IQ drop as my teacher was speaking. _That's it!_ I thought. I stood up and snatched the bathroom pass. I waited in the hallway hoping all of my friends had gotten the text I had sent them. I saw them coming towards me.

"BBC?" they asked.

"BBC." I said nodding. I reached into my pocket and fished out the watch. Clicking it open the bright light shown and closed around us; opening my eyes I saw the controls to Tony. I threw my sweat shirt on a beam and called up to the watch, "BBC Stark, and punch it we're in a hurry." Once we started off I sat down in one of the chairs that we had brought in. No one spoke, folding my hands behind my head I thought quietly.

"What if something's happening because of the way the season ended?" Calli said looking at us.

I saw my friends nod in agreement. I jabbed a finger at them, "Hey shut up! Some people haven't seen that episode." They glared at me, "My uncle was getting married!" I shook my head and pushed that train wreck of a conversation out of my mind. After we landed I put the watch back into my pocket. We all quietly walked into the building; we didn't stop at the front desk we just kept walking straight through until we reached the Doctor Who section.

I kicked open the door to David's office. Stepping inside I flipped the light switch up and we all screamed. Angels were everywhere and from the back of the room we heard David's voice ring out.

"Don't move! No one move at all!"

We all froze in our spots and saw David and Matt step out from behind one angel. I shoot a look at David and without moving I said over to him, "Do you want to die? What the hell is with all the angels!?"

David tapped one, "I have no idea." He looked at us, "You can move now; in fact you could've move the whole time."

I punched him in the arm as he gave us a big grin. I walked around all of the stone angels, "Why, why haven't they killed us yet?" I was so terrified that I thought I might start shaking.

Matt moved around all of them, "We don't know, most angel statues aren't weeping angels but lately more and more statues have been giving off time energy signals that would suggest they are weeping angels."

David stuffed his hands in his pockets, "All right Haley I think I know you well enough," he narrowed his eyes, "you didn't come here because of the angels, did you?" he took a step closer to her.

I swallowed; I knew I could trust David and Matt but I couldn't talk with all the angels around. I finally brought myself to say something, "Well, it's about the angels and something else."

Matt tilted his head, "Else?"

I handed him my notes from before, and watched as the two of them looked at the paper. We all waited for them to say something; the silence was creepy, and the angels were worse. After a few more moments Matt and David looked up.

"Anime?" they said, "What's wrong with that?"

"NOT THE ANIME!" we shouted. I snatched the paper and pointed at the notes, "People have been saying that things in the past haven't happen at all." Letting go of the paper I let them look at it again. I watched as their faces grew darker in concern, "Well?" I asked.

David crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his suit, "Well we're all dead."

A cold wall slammed into all of us, "What do you mean?" we asked at once.

Our question was answered with a flicker of the lights, and the horrible movement of the angels. I trembled, turning around and looking at the stone figures that had moved. I felt David's hand grab mine. Looking up I saw a dark worried look in his eyes.

"We need to leave." He said quietly.

The lights flickered again.

"NOW!" Matt shouted shoving the door open. He pushed the others out and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver. He took off leading the others through the hallway. Matt would curse every time the lights would flicker. He clenched his fist as he heard screams. He looked at David, "They're out."

David didn't look up; the hair on his forehead cast a dark shadow over his eyes, "I figured." He shift his sights on the kids, "Listen to me, when we get to the Tardis."

I cut him off, "What about everyone else?" he didn't look at me, "David?"

"I'm sorry."

I lowered my head, and had my feet carry me faster. The hallway seemed to be growing, and the lights were fading. I howled in pain as a stone hand smashed through the wall and clawed at my shirt. I was being pulled through the wall._ What!? This shouldn't be happening!_ My mind screamed.

"I don't think so!" David leapt into the air and brought the heel of his foot down on the angel's hand. There was a bright blue light and the hand broke into pieces.

I scrambled away from the wall and was grabbed by Matt, "Hold on!"

I screamed at David, "What the hell was that!?"

"Later!" he yelled back me.

More and more hands shot through the walls as the lights one by one began to disappear. We ran fast; everyone was in the middle, Matt was in front caring me, and David brought up the rear. Every time a hand would get to close he would break it with the light. _What are you hiding?_ I thought as he slashed another hand.

"There!" Matt shouted pointing at the Tardis.

The lights went out. Everyone screamed and there was a sudden burst of light. I squinted my eyes at the light of two sonic screwdrivers. They shown all around, but there were no angels Matt shot a look at David, "Anything?"

David closed his eyes and went silent for a moment, "Nothing." He looked at Matt, "Now's our chance."

Matt shifted me on top of his shoulder, "Right," he looked at the young kids; the light from the screwdriver shown frighten shadows over their faces, "let's go."

Matt set me down and closed the doors to the Tardis. I turned right around and looked at David, "Tell. Now."

David gave us one of his thinking faces and slowly began speaking, "You all know that Weeping Angels feed off of time energy right?" he watched them all nod, "So I gave it to them."

"What?" we all said tilting are heads.

Matt took over, "Listen when we say that Time Lords can do much more that what you already know."

A spark of blue light made us turn from Matt to David. I felt my mouth fall open as I looked at his hand. A blue flame of pure time energy circled his hand; the more I watched the more I thought it was fire. With a quick snap of his finger the energy vanished.

David looked at his hand, "I gave them so much energy that it made they disintegrate."

Worry sparked inside me, "Wont that hurt you?" all I got was a sly smile.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He grinned at her.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"Lies!" David shouted giving me a swift hug.

"Alright, so I don't completely hate you." I smiled at him, but then I felt all of the happiness drain away, "But what are we going to do about the angels?"

The two Time Lords stood still; dark shadows cast their way over their faces, "We don't know."

I could see anger and frustration spread across their faces. I was about to say something but the words crumbled to pieces as I looked at the wall behind them. Shaking, I spat out the yell, "Behind you!"

They turned and I could feel their bodies tense up. Matt ran to the controls and David's hands erupted with time energy. David turned to us, "Everybody hold on!"

Matt sent the Tardis flying and we all flew backwards, all but David he stayed anchor to his spot sending time energy at any angel that got through. When we got away David fell to the ground; I ran over to him.

"You used too much energy."

"Really?" He said laughing, "I hadn't noticed."

We all helped him up and into one of the Tardis's many rooms. Soon I was the only left in the Tardis's many control room. I walked over to the wall where I had seen the angels brake through, _what's happening?_ I thought as I ran my hand over the lightning bolt shaped crack in the wall.


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth

I hung from the railing in the Tardis, my arms dangling, and my hair waving from the small breeze. My thoughts were chaotic; they couldn't stay still, and it felt like stones were being thrown at me. My eyes opened at the sound of footsteps coming my way. David hung himself upside down from the railing next to me, or feet both between the bars. At first we didn't say anything, we just hung there but after a moment David spoke.

"Spill, what's on your mind?" He said blowing a piece of his hair out of his face.

I was quite for a second. I really didn't know what to say, _guess I'll wing it_. I thought. I turned my head, "I want the truth." I saw David look at me from the corner of his eye. I faced forward again, "Why is this happening? Why is history vanishing? Why can the angels get into the Tardis? Please David I don't know what's going on and I don't know how to fix it." I felt all the hope, and courage drain from me.

David gave her a little push, "Hey don't worry, and about not knowing that was my fault." He closed his eyes, "I guess we didn't tell you everything yesterday." David flipped himself up and looked back at Haley, "Come on, I don't think you want to be upside down for as long as this is going to take." He put his hands in pockets and walked to the center of the Tardis. He leaned against the controls, "Well here it goes," he paused, "How do I put this." He shook his head;_ damn I can't find the right words._ He thought, "Alright let's start at the beginning; do you remember the episode where Matt is trapped with a bunch of angels?"

I chuckled, "How could I forget?"

David nodded and went explaining, "Do you remember how at the end of the episode the angels were pulled into the crack?" he looked down at her.

"Yeah but," I thought of something, "hold up David; the Tardis isn't going to explode is it?" I saw a spark in David's eye.

"No, no it's not going to blow up, but this is where you need to start paying attention." He saw Haley frown at him.

"I've been paying attention!" I protested.

"Good," David said smiling, "No pay attention more. Within all the Doctor Who episodes some things are real, others fake." He gave Haley a moment to think, "The Tardis exploding was one of those fake things that Moffat created to keep the fans entertained." He stopped as Haley spoke up to him.

"Can Moffat really do that?" I asked.

David smiled, "His Moffat, he can do anything he wants and doesn't give a damn about what the people think." He heard Haley mumble some curse at Moffat under her breath, "Ok moving on. The angels were sucked into the crack and they were never heard of again, right?"

I tilted my head, "Angels take Manhattan," I narrowed my eyes, "and if the crack wasn't the Tardis exploding then what was it?"

David's answer came fast, "Moffat, he just needed a way to end Amy and Rory being companions. Second I, I don't know; no one does." David looked to see Haley slowly nod; "Now that crack does leave a giant gaping hole in time, so when the angels were inside of it they began feeding off of it. Does that make sense?"

"A little." I was having trouble putting everything together.

David looked at his shoes, "Ok, let's move on to the whole history vanishing thing. The angels began eating away at the time stream so much that it left permanent damage, and the universe being itself decided to fix it."

"How?" I asked, _I didn't even think that the universe could fix itself._ I thought.

"It began sending time energy to the spot where the angels had been feeding," His look darkened, "and because there was no time energy in its original spot the event began to fade."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, "But if the angels keep eating away at time wont that fade all of history away?"

"Exactly." Said a voice from behind the controls. Matt walked around to the both of us and shot a look at David, "So much for telling her together." Matt turned his attention to me, "However all of this isn't your concern; you shouldn't get all worked up over our problems." He heard David mumble in agreement. Crossing his arms Matt looked down at Haley, "Head back to your room now; everything else will be explained tomorrow."

"Fine." I growled. I started off down the hallway towards my room.

Matt waited until she was gone. He turned to David, "Can I ask you something?"

David raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Without him do you understand what that means?" Matt silently asked him.

"Yes." David's reply was short.

"But you'll..." Matt started to say.

"That doesn't matter." David swiftly cut in, "The 50th will come even if he doesn't. Right now we need to be sure that Haley and the others stay safe; they maybe are only chance."

"At stopping the angels?" Matt asked.

"Yes." David said closing his eyes, "That and so much more."

…

We all sat around the controls and waited for David to speak. I had filled my friends in on everything from the night before and we were now waiting for the rest. When he finally came into the room he started to speak.

"Right, so after the longest talk of my life Matt and I have come up with a thought about what the angels are trying to pull."

"Go on." We all said.

"As you know the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who is coming up." David started.

"And that means a whole lot of time energy will be gathering inside of me, because 50 years means a lot of time to build in power." Matt said taking over.

"So the angels want you?" Cathrine asked.

"They want the Time Lord cell." I said answering her question, but then a question of my own popped into my head, "I thought that the time energy only builds when you're about to regenerate?"

They didn't answer, and I knew they weren't going to any time soon. Instead they went on explaining.

"The Time Lord cell will be at its most powerful and its most weakest." David said going on, "For now the angels wont attack, not until they know they've got enough power to take on a fully powered Time Lord."

"So what do we do?" I asked looking at them.

"You go home." Matt said bluntly.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted, "You're not pulling this again Smith! And that goes double for you Tennant!" I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not gonna let the angels take you, either of you, got that?" I could see that the two of them didn't know what to say. Instead of speaking I flipped a switch on the controls, "Let's just go ahead to the 50th and stopped them now."

"NO!" both of them shouted grabbing the controls.

I stumbled back into my friends as the two of them shut down the Tardis. My friends pushed me back up onto my feet and I stared wide eyed at them, "Why not? Matt is strong enough to take on the angels."

"The 50th anniversary is a fixed point in time; even if it hasn't happened yet. The events that are going to go down must happen without us interfering." David said giving us a sharp look.

"Ok trash that plan." I said putting my hands in my pockets, "So really, what do we do?"

"For now you all will go home like we said before," Matt said. He went on before Haley could cut him off again, "When the 50th comes you will be able to reach us by using the watch."

David held out his hand, "Here Haley give it to me, I'll be able to make it so that the watch can take you right to us." He watched as Haley pulled the small golden watch from her pocket.

I looked at the gift that David had given me, "I should just be able to fly straight to you."

David took the watch and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "There will be many disruptions in the time stream during that day. I just want to be sure that you'll make it through safely." He flipped on his screwdriver and tampered with it for a moment. When he was down David tossed it back to Haley.

I caught the watch and put it back into my pocket. It felt heaver then what it normally did, but I knew I was just concerned about everything. I looked over to my friends and gave them a thumbs up, "Well I hate to say it but I guess we're going home." I saw them smile but they looked sad to leave. I walked over to the door of the Tardis, "Alright take us home before I change my mind." I heard them laugh and then the sound of the Tardis rang out.

When we were back home we waved to them as they vanished back into the time stream. On the way home we saw that all the angels from before were gone. I frowned, the worry I felt from before was slowly coming back, "Looks like they all went off to gain more power." I walked up to the door of my house and pushed it open.

"Hey I was just wondering," Calli said from behind, "when is the Doctor Who 50th?"

We all stopped in the doorway, "I don't know." I said thinking.

"Here let me check." Cody said pulling out his phone. There was a pause as Cody scrolled through his internet. He got a surprised look in his eyes, "Hey Haley." He said up to me, "What's todays date?"

I walked into my house, "Um I think it's the 21st why?" I turned around and blinked as Cody shoved his phone in my face. I read the number on the screen. Rage burned my insides, "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Dieter took the phone from me and held it out for everyone else to see.

I waited quietly as my friends all looked at the phone. When they were done I turned around and pulled the watch from my pocket, "I can't believe we missed that!" I shouted, "The 50th is tomorrow! How the hell did we not realize that!?"

"I guess David and Matt do good jobs when they want to hide something." Cathrine said quietly.

"Yeah well we're not going to just sit here." I said clicking open the watch. Nothing happened. I closed it and tried again. Still nothing. I shook the watch, "Hey Stark what's wrong?" The watch wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried to open in. I thought of something, "A time lock." I whispered. The memory of watch not working from before came back to me.

"What?" my friends asked.

My grip tightened around the watch, "When David fixed the watch he really reactivated the time lock." I gritted my teeth.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked looking at me.

"It means that we can't use the watch until a certain amount of time has passed." I felt like throwing the watch away. I knew that it wouldn't work again until after the 50th had passed.

"So we're stuck here aren't we?" Dieter asked looking around at all of us.

I didn't want to say that he was right, but I couldn't think of a way to start the watch back up. We were stuck and David and Matt were going to face an army of Weeping Angels by themselves. My grip tightened again and I thought that the watch was going to break, "I hate Time Lords."


End file.
